100 Themes Challenge
by prodigieux
Summary: A 100 Themes Challenge, featuring the pairing Uryuu and Senna. After Senna survives the Valley of Screams, she meets Uryuu, and their relationship begins, and develop through various incidents. Rating subject to increase.
1. 1 Introduction

A/N: I really love pairing Senna with others besides Ichigo, since there's so many dynamics to explore. As stated in the summary, this is set directly after the return from the Valley of Screams, and the AU will go from there, exploring a developing relationship between Uryu and Senna.

Title: 100 Themes Challenge  
>Author: TheEnchantedDreamer<br>Chapter 1: 1. Introduction  
>Word Count: 1,267<br>Pairing: Uryu x Senna

* * *

><p>It was over. The Valley of Screams had been destroyed, and things were seemingly back to normal. Or whatever normal could be considered for Senna. Waking up just two days prior to everything falling down in front of her. But this was good, it was calming. The problems surrounding her had vanished.<p>

She found herself holding onto the sleeve of Ichigo's shihakusho. It felt dirty, and parts of it were stained with blood. "Ichigo-"

"Ichigo!" Another voice broke through the crowd that had gathered, causing both of them to turn in the direction of the voice. The motley crew of shinigami and human stood by the river bank, the shinigami filtering out slowly as they returned to the Soul Society. Before Senna knew it, a girl with black hair, slightly shorter than herself appeared before herself and Ichigo. "You made it out..."

As her amber eyes locked onto the other girl, Senna recognized her as the shinigami who was with Ichigo when she first met him. Quickly she retracted her arm from his sleeve. bringing it to her chest. She kept talking to Ichigo, just who was she? How close were they?

"Of course I made it out! I made a promise, and I keep my promises," Ichigo said, while glancing over to Senna, breaking Rukia's gaze. "Senna's safe, and that's what matters."

A small smile to her, and he began walking over towards his group of friends with Rukia - the girl with copper hair, the boy with glasses, and the tall tan boy, who looked much older than he probably was, and the shinigami with red hair, like a stop sign.

Her eyes locking on the sight, Senna noticed just how close Ichigo and Rukia were as they walked together, and just how fast, and close, the other girl moved towards Ichigo once he met up with the clump of teenagers.

"W-what about me?" She asked softly to herself, not sure whether or not she wanted to be heard.

Before she could decide, Senna noticed someone looking in her direction. Had he heard her? A guilty look plagued her face at the thought. He was on the outskirts of the group - the boy with glasses. Blinking a couple times in confusion, she saw him look to the group, and then back to her before simply wandering away.

She didn't know that while he had an understanding with him, exactly just how much Ishida Uryu loathed Kurosaki Ichigo at times. This, among everything else, just seemed to be another triumph for the shinigami. She didn't know how he had no desire to be there to witness it.

Relaxing her shoulders, Senna watched him walk away alone. Nobody in the group even seemed to notice he was leaving - they were all fawning over Ichigo - especially those girls. Looking around, inspecting the grounds even further, she noticed how the other group - the man in green, the children, and the tall man with sunglasses had disappeared. She never even felt them leave.

There was no point to stay where she was. She didn't want to either. Not when Ichigo was over there. Eventually turning around, making a full circle, Senna realized how alone she really felt. And how, if nothing else, there'd be no harm in following the other boy. She moved quickly and quietly, not wanting Ichigo to notice her at this point.

She kept her eyes on the lanky figure, who was walking at a casual pace.

"So, you're the shinenju?"

Gasping, Senna stopped in her tracks, not realizing just how aware the raven-haired boy was. He sensed her following him?

"I have a name, you know!"

"Strange, Kurosaki didn't mention one," he said while turning around to face her. Walking closer, Senna began to close the gap between them, as he stood still.

"I do, whether Ichigo told you or not - you're his friend, so you must know how he gets."

"Whoever said I was his friend?" The boy asked while pushing up his glasses, concealing his eyes from her.

A silence fell between them as she wasn't sure how to reply to it. He was right after all, he did simply leave once it was established that Ichigo was alive.

"I don't feel much like his friend right now either."

"Even though he didn't tell us your name, he still risked his life to save you. In my opinion, that's friendship."

"Would you risk your life for Ichigo?"

This time, she was the one who stumped him. He turned his head away from her. By now, they were only a few feet apart, and she could see the light pink flush on his cheeks even though he tried to avoid her eyes.

"I suppose I'd have no choice."

"Maybe that's how he felt about me...and my name is Senna, just to let you know."

Turning back to her, his glasses were no longer a reflection, but she was able to see through the glass. And through the glass, her eyes met his, and she smiled.

"Senna..." he stalled for a moment. Likely shocked over the lack of family name, she figured. She never even thought to give one. She didn't remember it, even now. She couldn't give one if she wanted to. "My name is Ishida. Ishida Uryu."

She tilted her head. Ichigo did the same thing when he introduced himself - by giving his family name first. She didn't like that. She wanted to call everyone by their given name, as she wished to be called.

"At least you're more polite than Ichigo was, Uryu."

She could tell how struck he was when she used his first name. She simply observed him, and his red face, and raised eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?"

He was speechless, however, his mouth slightly hanging open in awe. Was she trying to be impolite? Especially after just commenting on Kurosaki's usual rude behavior? He thought to himself those things and more. After a few more moments of silence, and perhaps looking a bit like a dead fish, Uryu regained his composure, causing Senna to let out a sight of relief.

"Of course I'm more polite than Kurosaki. He's a bit of a neanderthal. However, I must tell you it's a bit strange to be addressed by my given name."

"Ichigo is just...," Senna began while looking over her shoulder. No sign of Ichigo..."rough around the edges. I want you to call me 'Senna', it's my name, so that's why I want to call you 'Uryu' since that's your name."

Looking down at the petite girl, she looked to be around his age. She was in shinigami robes, yet he still didn't think of her as such. She was only a collection of memories after all. A collection, he had to admit, which wrapped itself in a very adorable package. He cursed his brain for allowing him to think such a thing, especially of another girl who seemed only to pine after Kurosaki. A pink flush still showed on his cheeks, causing her to giggle.

"Is that okay?"

As he let out a long breath, he concentrated on her, locking her eyes with his if only for a second. Maybe this would be a good thing. After all, the only other living Ishida, Uryu wanted nothing to do with. The more he thought about Senna's request, the more he liked the idea. With a small upward curve of his lips, he nodded once, before pushing up his glasses.

"I could certainly warm up it, Senna."

And she returned his smile, ignoring the calls of Kurosaki Ichigo from afar.


	2. 33 Expectations

A smirk on his face as his eyes shifted upward from the girl before him. However, he shifted his glasses upward as well, concealing the pools of blue from being viewed by anybody. Not that anybody was around, it was simply the two of them, sitting across from one another.

Why he agreed to meet her after that night, he didn't know. The night of their meeting was strangely enjoyable for the Quincy, who rarely enjoyed meeting others, especially since the comrades of Kurosaki were a strange bunch as it were.

He didn't need another one of Kurosaki's biggest fans hovering around him. He no longer despised Ichigo as he once did, but Uryu still had his grudge, though it softened significantly.

But Senna wasn't exactly turning out to be as he initially thought.

She didn't run back to Kurosaki when he came calling for her the other night. It took him physically manhandling her before Senna would leave the other night. It was amusing in it's own right to see him pick her up and carry her away before she would budge from her spot before him. Maybe she wasn't just a girl who pined after the substitute shinigami.

Like Inoue. No, Ishida was not oblivious to his classmates' feelings for the orange haired boy. And while he couldn't stop his own feelings from forming, and he held hope she would return them, he didn't expect as much.

Senna certainly wasn't like Rukia either. She wasn't as harsh, and she wasn't as fast to kick Kurosaki straight in the face. That was one trait Uryu did admire of Rukia - knowing he was too refined himself to kick the shinigami when he needed it. He also knew, deep down, it was because he cowered from the inevitable payback Ichigo would give to him. Rukia, on the other hand, could get away with it.

From what he overheard at school the next day, from Kurosaki and his big mouth, Senna had slept in the Kurosaki Clinic, and was scheduled to that night as well. It was now the next day, and he could see the exhaustion in her expression as she sat in front of him. The Kurosaki family was rather exhausting, if Uryu was being honest with himself. While his own father was imperfect to say the least, he wasn't a loud oaf. Far from it, in fact.

As he looked up to the sky from the park bench, he continued to listen to the girl across the way speak of her stay at the Kurosaki house. He didn't have much to say about it, at least nothing he could to comfort her. Besides, that was far from his territory.

"You know Uryu, it's just not fair. Rukia gets to stay upstairs at Ichigo's..."

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she did just pine after the shinigami. Yet, he was too conflicted himself to know whether or not he should be jealous.

"Simply because she cannot be seen by his family. That's the only explanation I can come up with."

"I don't care- I'm just mad that she gets to sleep in the comfortable beds while I'm stuck in those stupid hospital beds," she said while leaning back and crossing her legs. Uryu cursed himself for noticing her skirt rise up, if only an inch, as she did this.

"You don't care about the time she spends with Kurosaki?"

"I do I guess, but there are other interesting people out there besides Ichigo. Like you."

He heard her giggle as she jumped back up and seemingly danced her way across the walkway in the park until she reached his bench and sat down next to him. Still, not too close.

A comfortable distance.

"You think I'm interesting?" He asked with twinges of both interest and sarcasm.

"Of course I do. Everyone's interesting, if you really think about it. What about me, do you think I'm interesting?"

There he was again, pushing up his glasses, thankful for the suns reflection. Not that Uryu would turn his head towards her anyways, though he could sense Senna looking at him intently.

"As you said, everyone is interesting."

She repeated her same action, the crossing of her legs and the leaning back as she sat there on the bench with him. Only this time she turned to him, holding up a hand, as if to command his attention. He complied, looking over to the small being next to him, wondering how she could have so much energy.

"That's not what I asked you!"

Lowering his head down, the glare of the sun no longer reflected in his glasses, Uryu closed his eyes.

"Maybe not. But I still think my answer was clear."

"Hmnh..." she said in reply while lowering her hand so she could cross her arms over her stomach. Great...he knew, simply by the tone of the dejection, that she was either insulted, or annoyed at his behavior. Letting out a sigh, Uryu knew he had to modify his answer. Even though she could be as blunt as Kurosaki sometimes, she wasn't Kurosaki.

"Yes, Senna, you're interesting."

With a genuine smile, he turned his body towards her and nodded.

"After all, it's not every day I get asked to sit in the park."

The last part was more for himself than for her, but based on the smile beaming from her face, he knew he had corrected his 'faulty' answer.

"So Uryu, is there anything I can do about that stupid cot mattress?"

"Sorry, but I think that's something you'll have to take up with Kurosaki...you...you're not planning on staying there forever, right?"

"Mmm, no. Right now there isn't anywhere else for me to go, though. Unless you know somewhere - like maybe your place."

Letting out a sudden breath, Uryu thanked the gods, however many out there he had nothing in his mouth to choke on when she thoughtlessly made her suggestion. His spectacle was likely a sight to see, as he noticed passer-bys eyeing him as well. 'Great,' he thought to himself...just what he needed, more embarrassment.

"Are you okay?"

Simply nodding, he worked to regain his composure. Clearing his throat, he turned away once again, and looked straight ahead. After they sat in silence, for a minute, and then two, Senna eventually turning away from him, he broke the barrier.

"Well, I'm sure a futon would be more comfortable than a hospital bed. If you'd like we can go now. That is, if you still find me interesting enough."

"Why wouldn't I?...And I promise, I'm not just saying that because I'll get a good night's rest tonight."

The upward curve of his lips complimented her giggle.

Expectations were a funny thing. Perhaps they were meant to be broken. And maybe sometimes it was better to have none. But, in this case, Ishida Uryu simply stood up, and began walking knowing better than to dwell.

Senna wasn't just a typical friend of Kurosaki's. And that was enough in that moment.


	3. 82 Can You Hear Me?

I followed behind him on the way to his place.

I wasn't serious when I asked him if I could stay, but when he offered, I just couldn't pass it up. Those beds at Ichigo's Family's Clinic, they really are uncomfortable.

Plus sick people stay in them, and I don't want to take up a bed. I'm not sick. I'm Senna.

Oh, I think he heard me laugh, he looked back at me. I think he's like Ichigo. He has a hard shell, but I think once I get to know him he'll be a lot nicer. He already offered his futon to me. Whatever a futon is.

We reached his apartment. It was a lot smaller than Ichigo's house that was for sure. Standing behind him he opened the door, and held his hand so I'd know to go in before him. I was curious, so I had no reason to hold back. I didn't just stick my head in, I ran inside, and stood in the middle of the room.

He came in behind me, shutting the door behind him. I watched him walk to sit down at the small desk in the corner.

"Is anyone else home?"  
>"I live alone."<p>

Such a simple reply. I couldn't help but feel empty.

"Why's that?"

I walked over to him. I stood behind him as he sat down on the stool.  
>I could feel him tense before I even touched his shoulder.<p>

It wasn't until I met Ichigo that I thought it was okay to touch someone.  
>It was nice when he touched me. I felt comfortable.<br>I wanted to do the same for Uryu. I wanted to comfort him, make him feel okay to tell me.

"Unfortunately, I'm not so lucky to have a family as Kurosaki does."

I whimpered. He must have heard me, as he hung his head.  
>I didn't know, but I knew.<br>I knew what it was like not to have a family.  
>Still, I didn't know what to say to him.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He only shook his head. I didn't want to talk about it either.

"I...I know. I know what it's like. To have a loving family, and then have them turn on you. Then, even worse, to have no family."

He took in a sharp breath. I didn't want to make him upset. But I did.  
>He stood from the stool, and turned to me. My hand fell down in time to his turning around - since I didn't think he wanted it.<p>

His face looked different. He didn't look so serious.  
>He took his glasses off. I could see his eyes.<br>They almost looked like he was crying. Almost.

"You understand?"

I only nodded. He placed his glasses on the table.  
>I just wanted to make him alright again.<br>What happened to him? What did I say to make him so vulnerable?  
>I just wanted to know what happened to make him live alone.<br>I lived alone for so long, waiting to come to life.  
>Waiting to come to this world.<p>

"I'm here."

I was there. I came here for a reason. Maybe my reason now, is to help him.  
>Maybe my reason now is to hold him.<p>

I couldn't help it, I moved closer, and put my hands back on his shoulders. I didn't know how he'd react.  
>I wanted to do more. I couldn't. I didn't know how.<p>

Maybe it was because our eyes had locked on each others since he stood.  
>It was like all of the hurt he faced came to me through them.<br>I didn't want him to hurt.  
>I barely knew him, but it hurt me to see him so hurt.<p>

I wanted to know what had happened...I wanted to tell him what happened to me too.  
>At least what I think happened to me.<p>

But then again, he knows who...and what I am.  
>Maybe he doesn't trust me, or my memories.<p>

"I promise. I'm here. I know. I feel everything."

With another look...one that I could only call of gratitude, he turned his head away from mine.

"Forgive my actions, Senna. I normally avoid acting-"  
>"Don't apologize. Don't make excuses for how you acted, or how you're going to act. You're a person, a human. Uryu, you're allowed to be sad, just like...you're allowed to be happy too."<p>

I took my hands from his shoulders again. I offered him a smile.  
>He put his glasses back on, and looked to me once again.<br>He hides behind them I think.

But more importantly, I think, after everything, he heard me.


	4. 96 In the Storm

It had been three days since she began staying with me. I was shocked myself when I offered my home to her. A girl who I had just met days before. She's very open, I'll certainly give her that.

She let me carry on with my life as I did, even after the incident regarding my living situation. I prefer not thinking about it, since it was a one-off event. If I'm being honest with myself, I have to admit I was stunned at how compassionate she became. For such a loud, silly girl, she can also have her serious moments.

When I leave for school in the morning she leaves as well. She doesn't follow me, but I don't question where she goes. She always returns empty handed shortly after I return home as well. I do wonder about her location, but I do my best not to let it bother me during the day. Even though I offered her a place to stay, I still don't fully feel as though she's my responsibility.

Not always.

In reality, she's certainly more of Kurosaki's responsibility. After all, Kurosaki is the reason she's still alive - no, that's a poor way to look at things. It's good that Kurosaki kept her alive...not bad.

Now, I lay in bed, with her in the other room. I hadn't been sleeping well since she began staying here. Not that I would ever admit it, but I feel as though I'm betraying Inoue-san, and Kurosaki, by allowing her to sleep in my home. I was hoping that the sound of the rain would help me sleep, and forget she was here.

Even with the betrayal I feel I'm committing, I still feel as though I did the right thing. While Kurosaki and I have our problems, to say the very least, he has a big enough burden on his shoulders regarding the upcoming war with Aizen and the Arrancar.

Regarding Inoue-san, it's not as if she would ever return my affections as it is...And her mind is much too pure to think anything of a perverse nature would occur here. When I told Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san the shinenju (as if I would be so informal as to call her by name in public) has been residing with me for the time being, of course Inoue-san overheard, and only smiled, stating I was doing 'such a kind thing' in her usual manner. Kuchiki-san seemed relieved in a sense, and I knew better than to pay attention to Kurosaki's reaction.

I didn't ask Senna to stay to be kind, as Inoue-san inferred. It was simply a fluke I couldn't bring myself to correct. But the more time I spend with her, the less I mind that she's staying here with me. She allows me to do my work without being bothersome. One occasion she even offered to help, since she was curious. That event still brings a small smile on my face when I reflect upon it. It was just yesterday, but events like that always stick in my mind.

Regardless, I turned down her offer. I didn't become the top student in my grade by depending on others. So she sat and watched as I worked. She stands behind me at times, peering over my shoulder as I write out mathematical equations. It doesn't break my concentration, until she walks away. I knew the first time that occurred that I had become accustomed to her presence.

I closed my eyes as the rain pattered against the roof. The sound managed to calm me every now and then. Even the occasional rumble of thunder against the sky.

Just as I was about to drift into sleep, a flash of lightening, and a crack of thunder - much louder than previous low rumbles - startled me. I thought I heard a noise come from the front room, but I couldn't be sure. Staring up at the ceiling, I laid there in silence, until another flash accompanied by another crack seemed to hit even louder than the previous one.

And before I knew it, my door was flung open, and she ran inside. She startled me more than the weather. Reaching to the table beside my bed, I put glasses back on before sitting up. I could feel my face heat up as she stood right beside me.

I cursed myself as I took in her appearance, quickly looking away as I noticed how short my old shirt really was on her.

She needed something to sleep in - I couldn't deprive her of that. The first night she stayed, I simply gave her one of my old tee-shirts. I had planned to sew her a night dress of sorts, but I hadn't found the time. The girls in the handicrafts club had me sewing their stuffed animals, and asking me to mend hems on skirts for them, I hadn't even found time during the designated club hour to start.

"Would it be overly rude of me to ask why you've come in here?"

I kept my bedroom door shut while she slept in the other room. We were both entitled to privacy, regardless of being under the same roof. Until now, she hasn't violated the trust of knocking. I was thankful in that moment that I had worn adequate bed clothing myself. The worst part about summer nights was the heat, and I was thankful that this night had been cooler than the others in the past week.

"I guess not. I...I don't like thunder. I don't like lightening either."

My head turned back to her, this time focusing on her eyes. Though her eyes were not able to be seen. It wasn't until another flash of lightening lit up my dark room, exposing us to one another. Then I could see her eyelids clenched shut.

"I was sleeping until the thunder got really loud. The first time woke me up. I didn't know where I was at first. The second one...the one just now...it scared me."

"It's only a natural phenomenon."

"I've...it's silly, but I've never heard it 'naturally' before. When I hear the thunder, and I see the lightening, all I can think of...all it reminds me of is what happened to me."

I pushed my glasses up as I closed my own eyes.

"You mean in the Valley of-"

"Yeah, there. You don't need to say the name of it. I don't...I can't sleep through this."

As if on cue, another loud crack of thunder struck. I could hear her whimper, and when I looked over to her, she had contorted her hands so they cradled her head.

"I'm sorry, Senna, but I'm not quite sure what you'd like me to do. Unfortunately, I'm not able to control the weather."

I was very confused as to what she was expecting of me. It wasn't as if the threat was something I could eliminate by force.

"Please...I don't want to ask much," my eyes locked on her as she began speaking. Her hands began to loosen their grip as they fell to her sides, pulling down on my shirt. I tried my best, of course, to keep my eyes to hers, however, it wasn't entirely possible, especially as she began rocking on her heels. "I'll leave the door open if you want, or close it, since you like to sleep with the door closed. But, just for tonight, could I stay in here, with you?"

Perhaps she could sense the embarrassment I felt, but I couldn't be sure. I'm sure, however, that my expression was one of heavy shock.

"I just want to be with someone I know will keep me safe."

My shoulders relaxed, as I was able to bring my eyes back to hers. Who knew such a seemingly trivial thing could bring back such horrible memories for someone. Then again, being here for such a short time, she did happen to go through a lot.

"I'm surprised you feel that way. This may be against my better judgement, but you can stay in here tonight."

I closed my eyes, trying to reflect upon my decision, as she ran over to shut the door. I didn't stop her, regardless of any implications. Logically, with my small fan circulating, it was much better to confine the air it had to cool.

It was foolish of me to think she'd sleep on the floor beside my bed. I cursed myself for even considering it as she began to make her way into my bed. In order to get to the other side, she had to move over me, my body tensing as she did so.

Never before had I experienced this...a female crawling into my bed. I shut my eyes in distaste as my mind began to enter the gutter once again. I knew very well how many of the perverted boys in my class would enjoy hearing a story such as this. Just how many of them would be envious of having a girl crawl into bed with them. Still, I wasn't planning on initiating anything regardless. Taking advantage of a scared girl certainly isn't something a man like myself would do. When she settled herself, I took my glasses back off, placing them on the table.

As I moved to lay back down, thunder struck once again. Her whimpering came along with the crack.

"Just try not to think of it, try to pretend it's not there."

"I can't. I didn't mind the noise of the rain. In fact...the rain alone was really nice. But when that noise hits...I just want to cry."

Did she really go through so much pain where the simplest phenomenon of weather made her so upset, she wanted to cry?

I sighed as I turned my body to hers, watching her intently as her body laid in my bed. She was almost motionless, but in constant motion as she shivered.

"Nothing will happen to you. I don't like to make promises like this, but please know as long as you're here with me, I won't let anything happen to you. Nothing can change the past, but the present, as well as the future can be altered."

It was as if as I spoke, my words soothed her. I was admittedly proud that I was able to make her feel more comfortable, if only slightly.

"Thank you, Uryu. Thank you so much."

And then she did it. Perhaps the gesture isn't overly intimate, but it certainly felt that way to me. I watched as she slowly slid her hand across the mattress, until she reached my hand that laid by my chest. She pulled it towards her as she laced our fingers together. Our hands ended up directly in between us, not 'closer' to either her, or myself.

I was thankful for the darkness at that moment, to conceal the inevitable blush on my cheeks. I heard her let out a sigh, a much nicer sound than a whimper.

"Just for tonight. I have so much to thank you for, but tonight is at the top of my list."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I think we're even."

I made no notion to pull my hand back. This was the first time a girl had held my hand, but strangely enough, as embarrassed as I was, it felt as if it was right in that particular moment.

Especially as another crash of lightening caused her to clench my hand tighter.

"It's all right, Senna."

"I know it is now. And you know what? This bed is even more comfortable than the futon."

Her following giggle made me smile, only slightly, but still a smile nonetheless. It proved to me that she was content.

Even as the storm continued on outside.


	5. 55 Waiting

"I waited for you, today," she said to him as she popped out behind a tree. He was admittedly shocked, and it was clear in his expression.

She had waited for him ever since the first day she moved in. Each day after he left for school, she left at the same time as him, veering in the other direction after they reached the bottom of the stairs. Once she figured he was far enough ahead, she turned back, and followed him to the school.

Senna learned the location after the first day, and used different tactics each time afterwards so he wouldn't catch on. She wanted to watch him, observe him inside of the school the best she could. She wanted to watch him eat his lunch, since he didn't eat much at home. She wanted to make sure he was healthy, and happy. His happiness instantly became her priority, and she wanted to know she was doing it right.

She liked watching him with his friends. It proved to her he wasn't just quiet around her. It was a relief. He rarely spoke to them either. She also enjoyed watching him walk in silence back to his home after the school day.

One of the days, he stayed later, she noticed. She watched as he sat in a room full of girls, only one or two other boys present. Her attitude that day turned more than slightly jealous, unbeknownst to her exactly why.

She thought she was waiting for Ichigo. But she hadn't spoken to him in days. He obviously wasn't waiting for her. And it seemed at this point as if he could care less as to where she was, or how she was doing.

The moment she grew jealous she departed from the grounds and walked back to his home, using the hidden key he told her about to let herself inside. That was the night of the storm.

He walked in an hour later behind her. At least what she thought was an hour later. His routine only broke as he questioned why she was there.

She could only answer that she didn't know, and that she found the day to be boring so she returned.

It wasn't boring, but she didn't like the sort of excitement it brought.

After that, they carried on as usual - him sitting down at his desk to work as she stood over his shoulder.

That night changed everything for her. As small as it was, she felt brave as she laced their fingers together, and looked him in the eyes.

She believed him when he told her that he'd keep her safe.

She didn't leave at the same time as him the next morning. She left before. She woke up before the sunrise, and detached their hands from one another. She was impatient, so she moved out of the bed, not before lightly touching his sleeping face with a smile.

He looked so different without his glasses on. When he wasn't in his button up shirts. He looked peaceful.

There they were now, in front of Karakura High School. She waited for him all day, as she had in the past, not knowing or caring if anyone saw her or what they thought.

"Today?" he asked with a curious tone. "Why did you choose today to meet me after school?"

Blinking up at him, she clasped her hands together, as she looked down to avert his gaze.

"Well, today isn't the first day really. I just didn't want you to know before."

"Why is that? What makes today so different?"

"What you said to me last night. That's what. I thought that I was missing out on something, but I guess what I want is right here."

Neither of them made notice of the students passing around them. The looks some of them were giving as they stood in the middle of the walkway, annoyed at them for blocking the path.

"What you want?"

"Yeah. What I want. You've given me something in the last few days that I know is special. I don't know what it is, but I want to keep it."

She didn't know exactly what she was even talking about. Maybe she had only been in this world for a short time, but she knew that he was special.

"You're quiet, you don't really talk to anyone a lot. Even your friends. I...I don't know if you think I'm a friend, Uryu, but I want to be. I want to walk home with you after school, and spend time with you outside of the house. Even when I have to wait all day for you, seeing you is worth the wait."

He had to take a moment to take the entirety of what she said in. She worried that the silence meant he was upset. She cursed herself for being so open.

"That's quite a speech, Senna," he said, adjusting his glasses. She finally gathered the courage to look him in the eye once again. "I must admit, it is nice having someone there..." he sighed, gathering his own courage to place his free hand over her clasped hands. "Would you like to go home now?"

"But I just said-"

"I heard you very clear. Tomorrow is Sunday, so there isn't any school. If you wouldn't mind waiting a day, I could devote my entire tomorrow to you."

Smiling, her expression turned into one of absolute joy.

"That would be wonderful. And completely worth the wait."

Unclasping her own hands, she repeated her action from the previous night, putting their hands together, sighing at the feeling of her hand in his as she laced their fingers once again.

"But, in the meantime, I want to make sure that we can sleep together again tonight."

Looking up at him as he coughed, obviously struck by her phrasing, she giggled nervously as he turned red of embarrassment. Of course she didn't understand the implications of her statement, but he did very well.

"Senna-I-"

"You don't want to stay together again? When I woke up, you seemed...really relaxed."

Stopping for a moment to allow him to gather his breath, and collect his composure, he sighed, looking down to her.

"I did, didn't I? I suppose there's no harm in it - provided you use another term if you speak of it in public again."

Confused as to why he requested that of her, she simply asked.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that the term you used implies something unfavorable."

"I guess you don't want to tell me..."

She didn't realize just how uncomfortable he was until she noted how silent he was being, even for who he was.

"...how's this: could we stay together tonight again, like we did last night?"

She could tell, based on his expression how much more comfortable he was with the terminology she used. A small smile even graced his lips.

"You just want to because the bed is a favorable alternative to the futon."

"Hmph, I guess you'll just have to wait and see tonight."


	6. 38 Abandoned

"I haven't talked to him in days."

Why did he have to ask me about Ichigo...Ichigo of all people? Ichigo who probably hates me now. I never told him where I was going. I didn't think I had to. After he saved me, I figured everything was fine. He didn't have to watch out for me anymore.

"He was only letting me stay with him because I had nowhere else to go. He was always just too busy for me, always spending time up in his room."

This was a horrible dinner. I wanted to make him a dinner to thank him for everything. He's such a nice guy, and he's even nicer than Ichigo now. Oh, why do I keep thinking of Ichigo?

"So you two haven't spoken since before you moved in here?"

I shook my head as I took another bite of the noodles. I almost overcooked them. Thank god Uryu was there to make sure I didn't. Though now I wonder...if I overcooked the noodles, would he still be asking me this?

"Not really."

"I see. At least that lifts a weight on my shoulder."

For the first time, I looked over at him across the small table. He was taking a bite of his food when I did. He's much neater when he eats than me.

"What do you mean?"

My mouth was half full when I asked but I couldn't help it. What was he saying? I don't know how close he was with him, but it seemed like he was-

"He hasn't spoken to me in the past two days either, Senna. I was wondering if the instance was coincidental."

I dropped my chopsticks onto the table, as our eyes met. I could tell he knew what I did without even looking. He's like that. He's...what's the word...I don't know right now but I know he knows what's going on.

"Why...why isn't he talking to you either?"

I hated that. Was it my fault? I didn't even want to get involved with Ichigo in the first place. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Why didn't he just leave me alone? Sure, I wouldn't have met Uryu and I wouldn't have been sitting in his house, but...maybe it would have been for the best.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to see if he wasn't speaking to you. You've been living with me for almost a week now..."

"I'll leave if you want. He didn't want me, and you don't either. It's okay."

It wasn't okay. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I heard him inhale a sharp breath, and let it go.

"I never said I didn't want you here. I simply was curious as to whether or not Kurosaki was acting like a heard headed idiot, as per usual."

"Why did you ask me that then? I thought you would have known I haven't talked to him since I started staying with you. When you're in school, you know I'm out there waiting for you. I've been with you all the time otherwise. I don't sneak out at night."

"I simply was trying to figure out what his problem is. He's been distant at school lately as well."

I moved my sleeve up to wipe my eyes. I've been wearing this same shirt, jacket, and skirt for as long as I could remember. Uryu washed them for me one night, but I could tell that wearing them so much wasn't good. I just...I could feel the spot on my sleeve where all my tears have fallen.

"It's probably my fault. I'm why he won't talk to you. He hates me now, and he's taking it out on you."

"Senna, that's enough! Stop saying such things about yourself. Kurosaki does not hate you...how could anybody hate you?"

Wiping my eyes off once more, I managed to look back up to him. His words were so much more soft at the end.

"You don't know, Uryu. It's like he's forgotten all about me. I'm happy here with you, I really am. But, Ichigo's my friend...or at least I thought he was."

I hated this. I must have made him feel so uncomfortable. He looked down from me. I thought he liked eye contact as much as me, but I must have been wrong.

I thought I was wrong until I heard him push back his chair. I moved my eyes back up to him as he stood, keeping my eyes on him as he walked over to me and kneeled beside me.

"He's not very intelligent, Senna. He's my friend as well, and as much as I may hate saying this, he needs his space. If he's slowly been freezing us out, it must be for a greater purpose. If he stopped speaking to us at the same time, it would be a greater cause for alarm."

My breathing got heavier. I didn't want to hear this. Even though it wasn't me...I still felt like he left me behind.

"All of us. You and me are his friends. So are those two girls, and that big tall guy. Is he ignoring them too?"

"All of us, with the exception of Kuchiki-san, but-"

"They live together. He acts normal around her at school though."

I shifted my body towards him. His eyes were right on level with my stomach. Even with his head down...with his head down he looked so vulnerable.

"Why...Uryu, why does Ichigo do this?"

"I can't answer for him. I can simply say he'll only return when it's time for him. When he feels as though it is right."

I couldn't take it anymore. Clenching my eyes closed I moved closer to him. I felt my knees hit the floor as I wrapped my arms around him the best I could. I could feel the wetness of my tears hit his shoulder. His arms...it took a while, or longer than I thought they would, but they wrapped around me too.

"He may not answer, but Senna, I ask you to please inform him of your safety. If nothing else, let him know you aren't worrying about him."

I nodded into our embrace. I hated that he saw me like this. I hated that Ichigo made me like this.

"He'll be facing something neither of us can even begin to fathom. Knowing that you're here, and that you believe in him will help him build strength necessary for him to win."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe I didn't want to know either. I could only nod.

"You'll keep me safe while he's gone...and I'll keep you safe too."

I broke the silence, and I felt his chin hit the top of my head.

"Ichigo didn't leave me on purpose. So, he's not leaving you on purpose either...right, Uryu?"

"..."

He took longer to answer than I wanted. He took longer to answer than he should have.

"It isn't"

"Yes, Senna. That's right."

"We'll write him together."

I could feel his head nod. He made me feel, in that moment, like I wasn't alone. Like I wasn't abandoned. Even if I was, I didn't feel it any more.


	7. 68 Hero

A/N - I'm really really sorry this hasn't been updated in a few weeks. I've had so many tests and quizzes, and projects, and not to mention my RP event going on, I just haven't had time to sit down and write. But, I'd really like to get back into this, and I hope I haven't lost anyone who may be interested in this story due to my lack of updates. :c

* * *

><p>That damn Kurosaki...Ishida pushed his glasses up, concealing his steel blue eyes from the girl sitting at the other end of his table. That letter they were to write together. He was to be the one writing it, of course. He didn't know why he agreed, but seeing her cry pulled some heartstring. Why was it Kurosaki...it was always Kurosaki.<p>

The worst part, was that Kurosaki was always oblivious to it all. Oh, how Uryu would have loved to berate his orange-haired friend about it. But the last thing he needed was to be tormented for anything else - especially, if Kurosaki were to find out how females viewed him - how he himself was only approached for his sewing skills.

"...I have something for you, Senna."

It reminded him of how he finally completed his nightdress for her. He turned away a project request at Handicrafts club, finally, and took the time to complete it without her knowledge.

"Let me get it."

Standing up, he moved over towards his schoolbag, knowing her eyes followed him the entire time.

"Wh-what is it! You didn't need to get me anything."

"I didn't 'get' you anything. I made it."

"Made it?"

Pulling the garment from his bag, he turned around and held it up. He knew she liked red, so he trimmed the white dress with red lace, rather than the blue he would have preferred. It still looked aesthetically pleasing, of course. Having a keen eye for the finer things really helped Ishida when it came to impressing people with his handicrafts skills.

"You made me a dress?" Standing up, he watched as Senna walked over towards him, taking the bottom of the dress in her hands, and looking it over before looking up to him, meeting his eyes, which were still hidden behind the glass.

"It's a nightdress. I didn't think you should be sleeping in my ratty clothes any longer. If you can tell, the fabric is slightly thinner than most dresses."

Smirking he adjusted his frames once again. He was proud of his ability, and while he didn't mean to sound demeaning towards her in any way, it made Uryu have confidence in himself to be the best at something, and know more than most people - in general.

"I couldn't tell," she said, as she giggled. Arching an eyebrow, it was shocking to see her not really be upset due to his slightly condescending tone. Then again, this had been a big improvement over their exchange as she cried. "It's so beautiful though. W-when did you make this?"

"At school. I'm in the Handicrafts Club."

He watched her smile, and tilt her head as she continued to admire the garment. The red lace at the bottom - he anticipated, if the measurements were right, that it would come down to her knees - and trimmed the scooped collar. A red ribbon was sewn around the waist - an homage to her shinigami uniform.

"You're so talented. I really didn't mind sleeping in your teeshirt though."

"...it wasn't the only reason."

Folding the nightdress over, Uryu took it back from Senna, folding it properly before handing it back to her.

"What?"

"It wasn't the only reason. My teeshirt...you've been upset lately. Unlike a certain someone, I notice emotions. I'm very-"

Before he knew it, her arms were around him.

"Stop talking about him. Don't bring him up again."

"It was simply to show you that I'm aware of your feelings."

"I know. And now you know how I feel about that. He's my friend still, but you're here for me."

It was his Quincy pride. Wasn't it? he had to be there for her. It was chivalrous, and correct. At least that's what he told himself as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're here for me. You're like my new hero. You may not have saved me from another world, but I don't know what I'd do now if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Uryu."

Looking straight ahead, he wasn't sure how to react to that. He was never in the limelight like that. This was something so small. His spotlight was always stolen by that damned shinigami. He wasn't used to anyone, especially a girl, thanking him. Kurosaki was always the one they went to. Inoue...Kuchiki...and the girls at school - but they only cared to the extent of his sewing. He knew that. He always told himself that it was because he intimidated them, it wasn't like it was a secret who held the top spot in their grade. Besides, he'd never initiate a conversation. Really-

"Uryu?"

Clenching his eyelids together, he was snapped out of his train of thought. She didn't know about his grades, besides the fact that he spent a decent amount of time studying. And they had an equal opportunity of initiating conversation with one another.

"My apologies. I was thinking."

"About what?"

He wouldn't tell her. Was it even any of her business?

"Nothing in particular. You don't need to thank me, I was simply doing the right thing."

How strange, a nightgown could have set this off. He was glad that she viewed him so highly, it was a nice change, really.

"You always do the right thing. That's one of the reasons why I like you."

He didn't even notice her look up to him as he blushed. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"L-l-li-like?"

She giggled again, it broke his trance, causing him to look down to her as she pulled away, holding the nightgown in her right hand.

"That's right! Oh, look I can see your eyes now!"

The reflection from his glasses wasn't present now. She could see the shocked expression he held perfectly.

"What, are you new to someone being grateful to you? Get used to it!"

He watched her in silence as she ran off to put the nightgown on, not saying a word as she did. She liked him, she called him a 'hero,' and knew he'd be there for her...he couldn't argue with it if he wanted to.

Walking back over to the table, he drank the rest of his water, smiling, with the hope that once they wrote that letter, she'd forget about him, and whatever left over feelings she had for him completely.


	8. 81 Pen and Paper

_A/N: I hate A/Ns, but like with Thrown Down, I'm going to apologize for taking so long to update. Classes and RP, and personal stuff took over for a bit, but my break starts tomorrow night, and I'll be updating this more regularly for the next month or so. I hope I didn't lose anyone, and that you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks! -Christine_

* * *

><p>I waited patiently for her to change into her new nightgown. It didn't take me long to make. The pattern was simple, the only tricky part was attaching the bow around the waist. Figuring out where to place it, to be exact. Her reaction to it was something I wasn't exactly expecting, but it made me happy, regardless. I never like to admit it, not even to myself, but being appreciated is one of the greatest gifts someone could give me.<p>

"C-Can I come show you?"

I heard her voice from the bathroom where she changed, and I tilted my head in attempt to see her. She wasn't in sight, so I felt like a fool.

"Yes, Senna. I'd very much like to see how it looks on you."

I stood up from the dinner table and made my way to my desk. It was getting time to begin my schoolwork for the night, and this was going to be my last distraction. I spun the chair around so that it was facing out into the room, and as I sat down, I saw her enter the room.

It was perfect. The trim was perfect. The placement of the bow was perfect. It was one of my best creations yet. It's a shame I made the material so thin, otherwise she could have worn it as a dress. It even fit her body perfectly. That part, I was semi-surprised about. It was hard to guess her size, so I simply took the measurements I had from Kuchiki-san's dress, and made them slightly larger, as Senna's frame wasn't as small.

"It's very comfortable. I really like it, I like it a lot."

"I'm very glad. I put some of my best work into it. I'm sorry I can't converse with you more, but I need to do my schoolwork."

"O-oh okay. Do you mind if I watch then? I don't have anything else to do."

Watch me do my schoolwork? My face contorted, and I could feel my nose wrinkle, as I watched her sit down on the futon. She looked very comfortable, and wasn't fussing with the garment at all.

"As long as you don't interrupt me too much, I suppose there's no harm in it." I let out a sigh as I stood, turning the chair back to the desk. She had a point, there wasn't anything else for her to do at that moment. Sitting back down, I picked up my textbook and opened it to the page that Ochi-sensei instructed. There were multiple mathematical exercises to do, and they required my upmost concentration. She's not a horrible teacher, but she's very lax, and doesn't cover the material in depth.

"What are you doing?"

I finished copying down the problem onto a separate sheet of paper before answering.

"It's called 'derivatives.' We switched from Geometry today, so I want to get extra practice in."

"It doesn't sound very fun."

"I don't find it to be too bad. Mathematics and Science are my strongest suits."

"You must be really smart."

"I do very well."

My eyes began to study the equation again, hoping Senna would stop speaking soon. I didn't mind her conversation, but now wasn't an appropriate time.

Eventually my mind began working as I intended it to, and I worked the problem out.

"Not too difficult," I muttered to myself. I heard her move off of the futon and walk over to the desk. She stood over my shoulder, and it made me quite uneasy. "Is there any reason you're standing there?"

"Nope. I'm just watching you. You...you're writing with the wrong hand."

"Wrong hand?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to write with this one?"

My body tensed as Senna put her hand on my right shoulder. I still wasn't used to someone touching me out of the blue.

"N-no, I'm not. I'm left-handed."

She stayed silent, but kept her hand on me as I wrote down the next problem and continued to work on it. Her hand began massaging my shoulder, as she watched me write the numbers out.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm watching you. I don't get what you're doing. I don't want you to explain it to me, but I'm still curious."

"I see..."

I finished the problem in a few minutes. I didn't think I'd ever get used to her behavior. Suddenly her hand left my shoulder, and she moved to my left side.

"It's strange that you use your left hand. When I do things like write, I use my right."

"I can't help it, it's just what I was comfortable with when I was learning how to write."

"Uryu, do you think you could give me a piece of the paper?"

"A piece, or a sheet?" Turning my head to her, a small smirk came across my lips. I was tempted simply to hand her the corner ripped from my homework sheet, but I never liked to turn in messy paperwork.

"A sheet. I want to write my letter now."

"Don't you mean our letter?"

"You do want to write it with me?"

"I told you I did not even an hour ago. Senna, you need to stop being so impatient. Please, just let me finish my work. We can write it tomorrow. It's not like one day will change anything."

"Keep your paper, then."

"Don't act so upset."

"I'm not. I just want something to do."

"Here," I handed her a sheet of paper, and the pen in my hand. I had a whole pile of them on the desk anyways. "Practice writing with your left hand."

I could feel myself smile as I saw her face turn red.

"You said you wanted something to do."

Her expression even earned her a small chuckle. It was very amusing to see her so flustered.

"It will certainly keep you busy."

I watched her as she put the pen in her left hand and began writing with it in the air. It was quite a sight.

"What should I write?"

"...whatever your heart contents."

She smiled down at me as she picked a history book off my desk and walked back over to the futon. I can only assume she wanted to use it as a table of sorts. I was able to get a few more problems done before she spoke again.

"This is hard! It's so much easier with my right hand."

"That's how it would be for me to write with my right instead of my left."

"It's fun though, because it feels so awkward. It doesn't look good though."

Letting out a small snicker, I placed my pen back down on my paper and continued my homework. I knew she could, and would, talk all night if I let her. When I finally finished she showed me the paper.

"You should write my name with your right hand, Uryu- that way it'll be complete."

That's all she did, for an hour, was write my name out with her left hand. My cheeks heated up, as I took it from her, and did as she requested.

"There, it's done!"

It's a bit embarrassing, and childish, but we hung it on the refrigerator. Whenever either of us open it, the night still gets brought up, and we manage to smile, even when we don't expect it.


	9. 92 All That I Have

I don't have anything. I only have what clothes I'm wearing, and the nightgown he made for me. I suppose those count as something, especially since he put so much thought into his present for me. It's just hard, knowing I have nothing else. I have no money. I don't have any other clothes. I don't even have a home. I only have the safety I've found here. While it's a lot, and I'm thankful for it, I don't really like being tied down. Not at all.

I do like staying here very much. Uryu is a nice person. Last night, he let me sleep in his bed again. He has ever since the night it was thundering out, a while back. I like holding his hand when we're lying down. I like how he smiles at me, even when it's dark. Especially when it's dark, because he doesn't think I can see him, but I can. I like when he laces our fingers together. We don't move after our hands touch. He lays on his right and faces me while I lay on my left.

I like how he doesn't try to touch me anywhere else. He just touches my hand. It's cute when he does before he turns the light off, because I can see him blush when I reach over for him. I like the shade of red his cheeks become.

In the morning I leave the bed before he wakes up. I don't know how he'd feel seeing me there without the night to cover us. I didn't today though. Today, Uryu woke up before I did. When I woke up, our hands were together still.

I wish he didn't have to go to school every single day, but I know he also likes it.

"Today, again?"

I asked him, before yawning.

"Every day, except Sunday."  
>"When's Sunday?"<br>"In two days. I hope you don't have any plans for then."  
>"No, of course not. Who would I have plans with, anyways?"<br>"I promised myself I'd never say that name in my bedroom."

I couldn't help but giggle. I knew exactly who he was talking about. I couldn't blame him.

"I promise never to say his name in your bed."

I laughed at his blush. I wondered what he was thinking.

"It's not like your names sound similar anyways."  
>"...that is very true."<p>

I released my hand from his, and brought it to my heart. I smiled as I watched him get out of bed. I wondered how much longer he was going to let me stay here like this.

"Uryu, does anyone know I'm staying with you?"  
>"I thought I told you I informed most of them at school."<br>"I mean, know that I'm..._staying_. In your bed."  
>"Nobody. Senna, I can't tell anyone about this. It's not appropriate behavior. I only allow it to continue because...I like it."<br>"You're ashamed of it."  
>"Among other things, yes."<p>

Everything changed so fast. Maybe he wasn't so happy. Maybe he did want to get rid of me. I wasn't contributing anything, anyways.

"I'll leave then."  
>"I don't want you to leave. It's not you, yourself, I'm ashamed of."<p>

I watched Uryu leave the room with his school clothes as I laid in his bed. It still smelt like him- his strange cologne. It's unlike any other smell, and I love smelling it. I waited for him to come back before leaving the bed. Only one of us could use the bathroom to change at a time.

"Uryu, I really do like the nightgown. It's my favorite thing that I have."

He didn't answer me, only glanced to me. I knew from the start he didn't like to talk much. I like to talk a lot though. He knows that too. I wonder what he was thinking while I was changing. It didn't take me long. I just had to retie my ribbon after I put my shirt and skirt back on. He was in the kitchen when I left the bathroom. I was holding the nightgown in my hand as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"I'm not lying. You made it for me. I don't have a lot. I don't have a home. I don't have a family. I have the clothes I'm wearing, and a jacket."  
>"You have more than that, Senna."<br>"What are you talking about? You know that's why I'm staying with you, until I-"  
>"You have some place to go. This isn't my 'home' either. People care about you. Are you blind to seeing that?"<br>"...nobody-"  
>"That's enough!"<br>"W-what do you know anyways? I was only trying to be nice, I didn't want you to yell at me-"  
>"I'm not yelling at you. You're acting as if material possessions are everything. Think about it."<p>

He grabbed his bag and walked out. It hurt, what he told me. I didn't mean to make him upset. I don't even know if he meant to hurt me. I didn't even bother leaving that day.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. It was worse than the bad memories that were still in my head, whether they were mine or not. I didn't cry though. I'm glad he didn't make me cry.

He came back from school later than usual. It was probably handicrafts day again.

"You're here?"  
>"Why wouldn't I be? I...I spent all day thinking about what you told me."<br>"I apologize for snapping at you, but you were starting to sound like Ry- someone I'm not very fond of."

He almost said a name. Tilting my head, my eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. I wanted to know who he was talking about. The start of the name...it didn't sound familiar to me. I could see the mood shift on Uryu's face once he made the mistake, as he saw it, of almost saying that name.

"I don't know what to say. I...I was thinking about what you said though, all day."

I watched as he put his bag down where he did every other day, and as he came over to sit next to me on the futon. He always kept a comfortable distance. He didn't want to get to close to me. I wasn't going to bite him or anything. It still felt strange, knowing that he'd only let me be close to him at night. I didn't understand, but I didn't want to ask him why.

"What did you come up with?"  
>"That you're right."<br>"You're not an entirely unfortunate person-"  
>"Exactly. I realized that I have you."<p>

I could see his lips straighten, and make some weird expression, as his eyebrows came together. He almost looked confused. Uryu looked more confused than when he did his 'mathematics' homework. I wanted to laugh at his expression, and I had to cover my mouth to stop the sound from coming out. I wasn't supposed to be laughing.

"I have you," I said again, even though my hand was in the way. "I don't mind if you don't find me as important, but you've helped me a lot," I said as I brought my hand down. "You've done a lot for me, more than a new set of clothes could."

I watched him as he bent his head down, adjusting his glasses on his nose. I smiled as he did it. Even though he did it a lot, I still found it kind of...cute, every time.

It wasn't just Uryu who did a lot for me though, it was Ichigo too. I wasn't thinking about Ichigo at all. His name came to my mind, but he does a lot for everybody. That's the type of person he is.

"Y...you're not going to ask me to leave, are you?"  
>"Of course not."<br>"Is something wrong then? I mean, things aren't everything, they're still something, but I thought about it all day while you were gone. A person is better than anything else."  
>"I'm surprised you came to that conclusion so quickly. I wasn't expecting you to fester over it all day."<br>"What else was I going to do?"  
>"I'm not sure. But, I'm glad you see things with more perspective now."<p>

I watched as he raised his head, and gave me a smile, as much of a smile as Uryu can give. I don't think he's a very happy person. I think, something is inside of him, that he won't tell me, or anyone else.

"Do you mind that I still really like what you made for me?"  
>"No, Senna. Not at all."<br>"I can try cooking again if you want to do work. I won't bug you until dinner's ready."  
>"I'd like that."<p>

Looking down, I saw his hand on the end of the futon. I placed my hand on top of it as I stood up, squeezing it. I could see the red in his face, and it made me laugh.

"You know, you can tell me about things, when you're ready."  
>"Thank you."<p>

It took him a while to say that. I wasn't sure why, but I had the hope, that he'd open up to me. Like I tried to with him. I walked back to his small kitchen, smiled as I saw our paper on the refrigerator, and found something to cook- left over rice to make Zosui with. I still worry he doesn't like that I can only make basic dishes.

"Someday, I'll be ready." I turned around, and saw him sitting at his desk, opening at textbook.

If I have him, he can have me too. I'm okay with that. Even if it's not right now, maybe someday.


	10. 8 Innocence

Tilting her head the next morning, as they sat across from each other eating breakfast, she let out a bit of a giggle.

"You look so adult sitting over there reading a newspaper."

"I enjoy keeping up on current events."

Her expression instantly turned into a frown, as she leaned over the table a bit, careful not to get any food on her nightdress.

"Are there any good current events?"

Watching his eyes, he lifted them from the paper, widening them, as his body jilted. Her head tilted again, curious as to his reaction.

"T-Th-There-" she watched as his face flushed, her frown turning into a smile once again. "There's ..."

"Cat got your tongue, Uryu?"

"I-It's...you're-"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Please...sit back down..."

Letting out a bit of a whiney noise, Senna sat herself back in her chair properly, adjusting her night dress.

"What was the big deal? I don't know why me leaning over the table made you stutter so much, or made you turn pretty red."

"It wasn't the leaning itself," his voice spoke in a quiet voice. His face still had traces of red on it, particularly his cheeks. She watched him as he raised his hand to adjust his glasses.

"Hmm..." taking another bite of the eggs on her dish, she chewed while thinking. "Don't tell me, then."

"It's nothing bad. I-You..." quickly taking his cup of tea, he took a sip, trying to calm himself. "I...I'm just not comfortable seeing certain things."

"i don't get it," taking the last bite of her eggs, Senna stood up, taking her plate, and putting it in the sink. Walking over to Uryu, who sat closer to the sink, she bent down next to him, getting closer inside of his personal space than he would have liked.

"Senna what are you doing!" His face flushed again, as she began to giggle. She knew he had to hurry, finish, and get to school on time, but it was too funny to her.

"You're finished eating so I wanted to take your plate- don't tell me that being this close to a girl makes you uncomfortable," laughing out loud, she grabbed his plate, and did as she said she would.

"It's not being close to a girl, per se, that makes me uncomfortable."

"That's true. You let me sleep with you-"

"Sleep beside me."

"Whatever. You still let me do it. We're close then."

"Yes, but I can't see your-"

His eyes widened as a hand covered his mouth.

"My what?"

She watched him as he shook his head profusely, the redness coming back to his face.

"Tell me, Uryu." Crossing her hands over her chest, she stood right beside him, smiling a bit, still curious as to what he was talking about.

"Your...chest." Through his muffled hand he spoke, still clear enough for her to hear it. Her smile disappeared, but was replaced with a smirk.

"It's cute to make you talk about things like that. You blush so easily," raising a hand, she covered her mouth as she giggled, as he turned even more red. "You worry too much."

"You...you aren't upset?"

"No, it's funny. I didn't even know you could see that-"

"Only when you bend over!"

"I don't care, you know."

"You should-"

"You're the only one I wear this around, so it doesn't matter."

Uncrossing her arms, and lowering her hand, she brought her hand over to pet the top of his head.

"That's so cute, how you get so worked up. You're very uptight."

"I'm not uptight!"

"Yes you are. It's okay. It shows how sheltered you-"

"I'm not sheltered either. I simply don't approve of perverted behavior."

"Maybe you shouldn't have made the neckline so low," giggling Senna moved back over to the other side of the table, sitting down as she took a sip of her tea.

"..."

"Don't act that way, you're blowing everything out of proportion. I told you, I don't care if you look."

"It's against my nature to look."

Letting out a sigh, Senna bent over the table again, holding her cheek in her left hand.

"You're impossible."

"I don't mean to be impossible."

"You're also going to be late for school."

"You're right!"

Watching as he quickly jumped up from his seat, straightening his tie, she found herself frowning.

"It's cute how innocent you are-"

"I'm innocent?"

He turned around to her, lowering his shoulders, as he stood across the room, where he went to grab his school bag.

She only nodded back at first.

"I think so. You blush so easily. It's so cute."

"You'd blush easily too if-"

"I see my chest all the time, I don't blush."

Fixing his glasses once again, the red in his face was obvious.

"See, you're innocent and cute!"

"You can stop calling me 'cute.'"

"No. It's fun to watch you blush."

Looking down at his watch, the expression from his face turned from happy, and almost flattered, to one of horror.

"I'm going to be really late!"

"Then get to school!"

Grabbing his bag, he practically ran across the apartment, slamming the door behind him as she sat at the table. A small smile appeared on her face.

"He's really funny. I don't think he likes talking about things like that, but it's so funny how uncomfortable it makes him."

Standing up, she cleared the rest of the table, and ran water in the sink until the dishes were covered, and the cups were full. Making her way into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror before bending over.

"Jeeze, he was right. You can see down this..." looking down, contorting her lips to one side of her mouth before tapping it with a finger, she realized the problem. "...when I don't tie the back..." Laughing, Senna stood up, fixed her hair, and went back to lay down in the bedroom.

"Uryu's so funny," climbing into the bed, she pulled the covers over herself. "It's strange sleeping in here when he's not here. He'll probably freak out when he finds me. He's so shy."

Hours later, he returned, to find her asleep in his bed, after calling her name multiple times when he arrived. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he pushed his glasses up.

"You're innocent enough yourself."

Sitting down on the bed, he let out a huff of air. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, so instead, he laid down beside her.

"I suppose there's no harm in a nap, on a Saturday."

As soon as he was under the covers, his glasses off, he found his arm being pulled into her. As he tensed up, felt his body heat up, he heard a giggle.

"I told you, you're-"

"I-I know."

She released his arm, and rolled over onto her other side, smiling as she went back to sleep, knowing she startled him enough for one day.


	11. 19 Grey

"You're up early today huh?"  
>"Indeed I am, I neglected to do this last night, so I wanted to do this before we went out today."<p>

I wondered why he did that. I was usually awake before him, even though he's an early riser. I'm awake as soon as the sun comes up, and he wakes up right after.

"Wanna tell me why?"  
>"It's time to change uniforms."<br>"Oh."

It sounded simple enough. It didn't sound serious, or anything bad.

"Why?"  
>"It's time for 'winter' uniforms. I personally prefer the ones we wear in the winter. I happen to like the cardigans, despite the buttons."<br>"It's funny that you say words like 'cardigan.'"  
>"That's not funny, Senna."<br>"Yes it is."

It's a funny word. Uryu says funny words all the time, though.

"Do you have any more questions?"  
>"Yeah. Why...why do you go from grey coats to those tan things?"<p>

I pointed to the vests and sweaters Uryu had piled in his hands. They were folded in a neat pile, and I shouldn't have expected anything less from him. He was always so tidy. I'm not at all...so I like that he makes sure everything is neat.

"I'm actually not quite sure. As I said, I prefer the Winter uniform."  
>"You never really wore the jacket to the summer uniform-"<br>"Right, I only carried it. This likely will sound very vain, but I'm not very enthusiastic about wearing the summer jacket, because of how I find it to look on me."

I could see that blush come across his cheeks again as he turned out of his closet.

"...let me see one."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"One of those jackets- I know I'm just in a nightgown, but let me see it."

He watched me as I stood up off of the bed, and began tapping my foot, waiting for him to hand one of his summer jackets to me. Finally he listened.

"Senna, don't wrinkle it."  
>"I won't!"<p>

I put it on and zipped it.

"How does this look on me? I don't know how to feel about the grey, but I like the red."  
>"Of course you like the red. The grey looks nice on you as well. It contrasts your skin nicely. UH- from a tailors' point of view, that is." I smiled as he lifted a hand to adjust his glasses. I like when he does that. Even though he 'corrected' himself, he still said something nice, and, well, it made me happy.<p>

"Uryu, you got up early on a Sunday to do this..."  
>"I don't want to have to do it tomorrow morning, and god knows when we'll be back tonight."<br>"So we're going to go out today?"  
>"Why not? It's Sunday, and you've been in the apartment all this time."<br>"That's not true- I...I've been out a few times, waiting for you at school...stuff like that."  
>"I see...You know, you could wear that out like that."<p>

I tilted my head, wondering what exactly he was talking about. He said I couldn't wear the dress out before...

"Yes...the red lace matches the red detailing on the jacket. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before."

I could only blink as his eyes analyzed my outfit.

"Plus grey and white look nice together, at least I think so."

I nodded slowly as I sat back down on the bed.

"You...won't get mad for me wearing this out, even though you just put the rest of them away?"  
>"It won't hurt. Even if I keep one out, it's not like it's going to take up much space."<br>"Can I try on one of your winter uniform jackets?"  
>"You mean a sweater? No."<br>"Meanie."  
>"If you spill on it, it'll just cause me extra work. I need these for the week."<p>

I sighed.

"You worry too much."  
>"I don't worry enough."<br>"Want me to make breakfast while you get changed?"  
>"...eggs again?"<br>"Stop it! It's not my fault I don't know how to cook much."

He finished arranging his closet as we spoke. I heard a chuckle from him as I told him about my...inability to cook. I never had to cook much. I can cook western style foods better, but not by much.

"I can make rice I guess."  
>"No eggs please."<br>"Do you have some kind of pickles?"  
>"There should be some in the refrigerator."<br>"Okay. I'll go set up the table!"

I ran off, letting him get changed. I wondered what he would be wearing. Even when I saw him on weekends before, Uryu always dressed like he was going to school. I think I like that about him - he likes to look nice. He's...what's the word...sophisticated.

I set the table with tea, rice, and the pickles once everything was finished cooking. Uryu was done getting ready, so he was already sitting at the table by the time the food was done.

"How much do you cook?"  
>"A decent amount. To be honest, I can't make anything fancy either-"<br>"But you still make fun of me!"  
>"I do not!"<br>"Do too!"  
>"I don't make fun of you...I simply don't enjoy eating the same things over and over again."<br>"Then you should cook."  
>"And pass up your generosity?"<p>

I crossed my arms over my chest, forgetting that my hands still had pickle juice on them. I managed to get it on the sleeves of Uryu's coat, something I could see him cringe at from across the table.

"Senna...I told you to be careful!"

I could only laugh. I felt kind of bad...since he did tell me to be careful with his clothes.

Speaking of clothes, I finally took the opportunity to look at Uryu, see what he was wearing. He wore a grey shirt too. It was like his other button-down shirts, but it was grey. (He's told me before how much he hates buttons, so I don't know why he has so many shirts with them...) He also wore jeans, and had on his house slippers.

"Oh well, I'm still going to wear it out."  
>"You're kidding."<br>"Nope. I don't even care if I smell like pickles."  
>"You won't. Even so, these are sweet, so they don't smell bad."<br>"Right. And best of all, we'll match!"  
>"Match?"<p>

I watched him blink as he took rice in his chopsticks. I only smiled and pointed to his shirt.

"We're both grey."

"Just eat your rice."

"I-"  
>"...I get it."<br>"Don't act like there's something wrong with it."  
>"There's not. We're grey. It's true...in more ways than one."<br>"I'm only talking about our shirts."  
>"I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."<p>

He did that...spoke in riddles. I didn't like it all the time, but I know he had reasons for not wanting just to tell me. At least I think he did. After we finished breakfast, he offered to clean the table as I finished getting ready.

We left for the day, both in grey, as I held his hand. I ran off on him a few times, and he helped me pay for a dress in the thrift shop, and I picked out some material for him in the fabric store. When we came back, he held my hand too, but we were still grey, and I understood.


	12. 35 Hold My Hand

She waited for him like she did almost every other day. It was commonplace. She liked to wait outside of the school, look inside the windows during the day, and eavesdrop on the students during lunch. She never heard anything about him though. She never was sure how to take it either. She wished she heard his name, or got to see his face.

She missed him. Some days she would try to keep herself occupied, by playing with the leaves while she sat in a tree. One day she took a walk around the school grounds, but when she was almost caught by some big gym teacher, she realized that wasn't the smart thing to do either.

The bell rang, and the students walked outside. They were always in a group, but he was always behind them, knowing she was there, waiting for him. Even now, they were "Ichigo's Friends," even the few she knew. And then there was Ichigo, who was always surrounded by someone. She laughed at that, knowing how he's fun to pester. And then there was him, with his glasses hiding his eyes from everyone else. Even when she waved down to him as he looked up, she couldn't see his eyes.

"School's over already?"  
>"Same time every day."<br>"Except handicrafts day."  
>"That's right," he said with a bit of a smirk, as she jumped down from her perch.<p>

"You know, I don't know everyone's name."  
>"Who's don't you know?"<p>

At this point the others didn't even recognize he was gone. They knew he liked to go off and do his own thing. The tall boy stood silently on Ichigo's right, while a girl with short black hair stood next to him. The orange haired girl was next to 'Onee-san' who was on Ichigo's left. Some dorky kid with brown hair was walking backwards in front of Ichigo, while some little boy walked next to him with a cellphone.

"Well, everyone besides Ichigo's. O-oh, and yours of course," she laughed.  
>"Do you want to know them?"<br>"I do. If they're your friends-"  
>"Who said they're my friends?"<br>"Uryu. You leave the school with them almost every day."  
>"..." He pushed up his glasses in silence. He never liked to admit things like that. Not concerning Kurosaki anyways.<p>

Quickly, she grabbed his unoccupied hand, lacing their fingers as she was used to, and started moving to catch up to the group. She didn't notice the redness of his complexion, or how his hand became sweaty in an instant.

"Hey!" With her free hand, she waved, hoping that the kid who was facing her would see.  
>"Calm down, Senna, they're not going anywhere."<p>

Everybody but Ichigo proceeded to turn around. It took him the longest to catch on, as it usually did. It amused Uryu, and a smirk came to his face as Senna stopped pulling them towards the crowd. He pulled his hand back as fast as he could, realizing that now everybody could see them, and he didn't want any questions.

"H-hi there!"

He looked down at her, and could see she was...of all things...nervous. He never knew her to be nervous before.

"Everybody, this is-"  
>"Senna, what the Hell are you doing here?"<p>

He felt his eyes harden at the ginger boy, not just for interrupting him, and ruining his introduction, but for being so rude to her.

"Kurosaki, stop being rude. I was going to introduce her to everyone."  
>"You, of all people?"<br>"Ichigo, stop it!"

The rest of the group watched as the three began bantering, going back and forth, berating Ichigo as he tried to make excuses.

"EVERYBODY CAN IT!" Walking over to the group from her position, Rukia moved to Ichigo, and put her hand over his mouth. "His behavior never changes. Don't mind him, Ishida." Her eyes moved to Senna, who she noticed, rather than looking concerned for Ichigo, who was flailing trying to get out of Rukia's grasp, had lightly grabbed onto Uryu's sleeve, after Ichigo made an insulting comment to the Quincy.

"Ehehheheh~! That was a funny show you guys!" The copper-haired girl, Orihime, then made her way over to everyone else. Senna felt a slight jerk, as Uryu claimed his sleeve back from her. The others joined shortly after.

"Ahem, as I was saying before Kurosaki interrupted," the blue eyes looked back to the orange-haired teenager, who was still being restrained by Rukia. A smirk came across his lips at the sight. "this is...Senna. She's...a friend. She informed me she wanted to be introduced to everyone. She already knows loudmouth Kurosaki-"  
>"And Onee-san!"<br>"But she wanted to meet the rest of you."  
>"May I ask if I'm still 'Onee-san'?"<br>"Mhm, uh, only because I don't know your actual name," giggling nervously, Senna scratched the back of her hand.  
>"That's so cute though! Kuchiki-san, can I call you 'Onee-san' too!"<br>"I don't think you should, Inoue," Rukia replied before looking back over to Senna. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, of-" she cut herself off before accidentally revealing her shinigami status to the other 'normal' students. "...it's not important."

"And my name is Inoue Orihime! You're the girl that's staying with Ishida-kun! It's so nice of him to let you stay there since you didn't have anywhere else to go."

Senna could only nod, and smile. She could see Uryu tense up a bit each time the girl called Orihime spoke. She couldn't see the redness of his face, the embarrassment and shame he felt.

"Uryu is a very nice-"  
>"WAIT- Ishida, the 'top student' in our grade has a girl living with him!"<p>

Rukia finally let Ichigo out of her grip, knowing he was the only one who could deal with that loud mouth.

"A pretty girl at that," the brown haired boy said as he shoved past Ichigo to get a closer look at Senna. "THERE ARE SO MANY PRETTY GIRLS HERE-"

She winced at the loudness surrounding her. She had grown so accustom to Uryu's quiet behavior, that loud noises became foreign. Orihime giggled, covering her mouth.

"That's Asano-kun, Senna-chan. He can be really loud, but he's pretty friendly. Kurosaki-kun puts him in headlocks like that one all the time. I don't think it hurts him though, at least I hope not-!" Ichigo did put him in a headlock while she wasn't looking.

"Don't worry about it, Orihime. Asano's such a loudmouth, he deserves whatever Ichigo does to him."  
>"O-oh, Senna-chan, this is Tatsuki-chan! She's wonderful!" Clapping her hands happily, Orihime smiled as the other girls smiled at each other, in a greeting manner.<p>

She was beginning to feel overwhelmed. So many people, so many names, and there were still two left.

The boy on his cellphone finally put it in his pocket and and walked over, extending a hand out to Senna.

"My name is Kojima Mizuiro. Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you, Senna-san. I'm sure if Kurosaki-san and Ishida-san like you, you must be a nice person-"  
>"SHE'S NOT OLDER THAN YOU MIZUIRO!"<br>"Kurosaki-san, there's no need to yell," he said as he extended a hand to her. She shook it, a bit apprehensively. "Sado doesn't talk much. He's really just a gentile giant."

Sado nodded his head in return, acknowledging the statement. He was always quiet, and didn't feel as though he had anything to add.

"S-so many people."

Without thinking, Senna reached over, and grabbed Uryu's hand once again. She could feel his palm sweat, and realized how he wasn't holding her hand back, and even tensed.

"WHAT- THE PRETTY NEW GIRL LIKES-"  
>"CAN IT ASANO!"<p>

Ichigo tightened his headlock on Keigo, not wanting him to be any louder than he already was.

"Let him go, Ichigo."  
>"But he's being a pain in the ass!"<p>

With just a glare from Rukia, Ichigo listened, knowing she'd likely find a way to hurt him if he didn't.

"W-wait what!" Looking around, spinning in a circle, Orihime tried to find out what was being made a fuss about- she had since entered a conversation with Tatsuki about what movie they were planning on watching over the weekend. "Senna-chan likes someone?"

"IT'S NOT FAAAAIIIIIIRRRRR!"  
>"Come on, Asano-san, it's time for us to go," Mizuiro took his phone out, and began walking away. Sado followed, pulling Keigo by the collar.<p>

"BUT THE PRETTY GIRLS NEVER LIKE MEEE!"  
>"I hear you, Asano-san." Their conversation could still be heard in the distance, especially Keigo's yelling.<p>

"They're nice," Senna said nodding. "The loud one was too loud though."  
>"Tell me about it, I have to put up with it every day."<br>"You aren't the only one, Kurosaki." He spoke, finally. They all turned their heads to Uryu, who had been silent while the introductions were made. "He's a menace in the hallways."  
>"You can say that again, what I wouldn't do to get a chance to punch him out."<br>"That's not very nice, Tatsuki-chan!"  
>"Tell you what, Tatsuki- you can do it for me tomorrow."<br>"I don't need your permission, Ichigo!"

Rukia stayed silent the whole time, observing everyone. She liked to do that, observe others. Actions told her more than any words did. She could see Ichigo and Arisawa bantering. Inoue laughing nervously, trying to calm them down. Ishida staring at Inoue, while Senna held his hand, looking up at him. She...liked Ishida? She was always under the impression that she liked Ichigo, or at least had some feeling for him. Lifting her hand up to her chin, Rukia let out a sigh.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

It was Senna, who broke her concentration, and her grip off of Ishida's hand.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking."  
>"Do they argue all the time?"<br>"You know just as well as I do that Ichigo likes to argue with everyone."

Rukia had a small smile on her face as Senna nodded and giggled. It was true. That Ichigo could be so hard headed.

"Rukia...do you think that...something's wrong with Uryu?"  
>"..." She looked over to the Quincy once again, trying to read his expression. He seemed less tense now that Senna wasn't holding onto him, but he still had an awkward stance about him. "I honestly can't say."<br>"I want him, to hold my hand. Like he does at night."

She looked at the other girl, and saw her eyebrows raise. A shocked expression was on her face. She had no idea why, but it was alarming in a sense.

"Like he does...at night?"  
>"Mhm. I...he won't be happy if I tell you everything, but he holds my hand. I like it. It makes me feel like everything is okay."<br>"You should simply ask him to then. I didn't know that's what Asano was yelling about- how he picked up on it, I'm still curious about."  
>"He doesn't seem very smart," giggling a bit, Senna hoped it would relieve some tension.<p>

"I saw you earlier, grabbing onto his sleeve."

Senna wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were transfixed on Uryu, who was frowning. She didn't hear Rukia try to get her attention, or Tatsuki threaten to beat Ichigo 'into next week.' She just saw him, his eyes looking like she never saw them before.

"Uryu.." she walked back over to him, and stood by his side once again. "You're okay, right?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Then...please...hold my hand."

She held her hand out beside her, indicating it was there for him to take. She watched his face, his eyes, move from her hand, back out in front of him, and back down to her hand again.

"I don't think I can."  
>"Pretend it's just us. I...I want to walk back with you holding your hand."<br>"O-Oh no! Tatsuki-chaaa~aan, we need to go! Ghost Bust is on in five minutes, and it's a new episode! I don't want to miss it! Bye, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Senna-chan!" As she waved, everyone watched Orihime as she grabbed Tatsuki's hand, and began leading them to her apartment.

"See you guys, and THIS ISN'T OVER, ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled as she willingly followed her friend.

Once the copper hair was out of sight, Senna felt her hand being touched how she was used to every night. But she didn't think of it like that - she figured he was being shy.

After goodbyes, they all began walking in their opposite directions. Ichigo muttered to himself cursing Tatsuki. Senna looked to Uryu, trying to read his expression. Uryu remained silent, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Rukia looked back to watch as they walked away. She let out a huff of air, thinking about the simple act of hand-holding, and why it took him so long to hold her hand.

"Somebody's going to get hurt," she said as she turned back around.

"It's not going to be me!"  
>"Be quiet you, you're not who I'm talking about."<p>

With one more glance over her shoulder, she closed her eyes and continued walking.


	13. 53 Keeping a Secret

The moment they entered his apartment, he drew back his hand from her, or so she remembered. It was like the coldness took it over once again.

This was the previous day, so maybe she was remembering it wrong. She thought it would be nice to meet him on a Monday - she got more than she bargained for, as did he. He knew that they would meet, some day, but he didn't know she would be so pushy, and make his nerves heat up.

He hated that. He thought about it from the moment they returned, until the moment he fell asleep. He didn't tell her not to sleep in his bed, but the moment she reached for his hand, he pulled it back, guilt ridden. The grunt from his mouth was audible, and her smile reverted to a frown instantly.

He left without a word in the morning. It was as if the worst had happened, and in some way it did. The other '_she_' knew that she was staying with him. Of course her mind would never drift to anything bad, not even the simple things that the two did together. Still, he hated her knowing.

He noticed the look she gave to him across the table when he muttered to himself "it's not supposed to be this way."

Even though he knew very well, that _she_ loved _him_ and not him. And she, well, noticed him, and put him above _him _from what he knew.

She had no idea why he was acting how he was. Her mind didn't work in the way to connect it to the previous day, how it should have connected. Instead she wondered about them all - did they not like her, so he was rejecting her too?

Without another word, he left.

She didn't meet him that day.  
>Or the next.<p>

He wouldn't let her touch him either.

She came up behind him while he studied, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
>He told her to step back.<p>

She tried to hold his hand at night again.  
>He pulled his back without question.<br>He still didn't have the heart to ask her to leave his bed.  
>He simply turned and face the other way.<p>

"Something's wrong."

After two days of him acting that way, she had to speak up. She wished she had done it the first day, but there's something about him which wouldn't let her.

"Nothing is wrong."  
>"You're lying. If you're not lying then you're not telling me something."<br>"I'll admit to the latter part."

Her gaze mimicked the one from when he muttered at the breakfast table. Hurt, saddened, and a bit betrayed.

"Do you want to tell me?"  
>"Not particularly."<br>"There's something on your mind."  
>"Of course there is, there always is!"<p>

That, was unacceptable. She wouldn't let him snap at her, that was her boundary.

"You're being an idiot! Just tell me what's wrong!"  
>"It is none of your concern."<br>"Stop it. Just...stop it!"  
>"I'm no-"<br>"Tell me why you're not letting me be close to you! It's bad enough you won't talk to me but you won't even let me hold your hand anymore!"

A tear fell from her eye onto the table where they were eating dinner.

"I wasn't aware that such meaningless contact meant so much to you."  
>"It's not meaningless! Not to me."<p>

He fell silent as he looked to her face. More teardrops hit the wooden surface as her hand slammed down on it. Truthfully it wasn't meaningless to him either, it was far from it, but his pride was getting the best of him.

"Ever since then...when I met your friends...those boys, and Arisawa, Inoue, and Rukia-nee-san, did they hate me?"  
>"No...they enjoyed your company very much. They asked about you the next day."<br>"Then why did that change things?"

"Answer me! I haven't hidden things from you- I told you about Ichigo making me upset, you could be honest with me. We're...we're friends."

That word. That was the exact word he hated. Eyelids fell over blue irises, but he adjusted his glasses nonetheless.

"You aren't the first female to call me a friend."  
>"What does that have-"<br>"Everything. It has everything to do with this."  
>"Do you not like that we're-"<br>"Putting my feelings of our relationship aside, I'll have you know that I didn't enjoy your physical contact on the school grounds."  
>"Because you're shy. I know...Rukia nee-san thinks so too-"<br>"That's not why! Be quiet for a moment, and listen to me..."

She nodded once. A few more tears fell. This shouldn't have been so frustrating. They were only friends, right? It pained her enough that she grew so close to him since they met, and she was stuck here. She had no idea how he felt, and with the tone of his voice, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I...I wasn't comfortable with you touching me, because..."

He had never shared these feelings with anyone before. Nobody knew. Due to the circumstances, he hated admitting them to himself even. But now, there was no turning back.

"I...I have..."

How was he going to put it. Her eyes were locked on him, making it that much more difficult to speak.

"I've developed feelings for someone."

It was vague. He didn't tell who. Though, it was clear who, at least to him. He figured only meeting everyone once, she'd have no idea. No need for resentment, should she have developed feelings of her own, but he knew better than to think a girl would develop feelings for him.

Or so he thought. She honestly didn't know her own feelings.

Especially not in that moment. His statement was unclear. 'Someone'...that could be anyone.

"...you don't want to tell me the someone, then."  
>"Not particularly."<p>

So it wasn't her. That was all she needed to know. Standing up from her seat, her eyes clouding with more tears, she brought her dishes to the sink.

"I'll start sleeping on the futon again."  
>"You don't need to act-"<br>"You know, Uryu...some secrets are better to keep."

He'd been keeping it for months, already. He watched as she walked away. There were feelings of both relief and hurt in his heart. From the looks of it, her heart was mostly full of hurt. But no secrets.

Shaking his head, he followed her actions, and followed her into his room, where she was gathering the spare set of blankets.

"I won't apologize."  
>"I don't want you to. If you want, I'll start looking for somewhere else to stay."<br>"...no. You don't need to. I have more secrets and stories, but the rest won't hurt as much. Not you, anyways."  
>"You wanted to hurt me then?"<br>"I wasn't aware I was going to."

Awkwardly, he raised his hand, and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure how you feel about things right now, Senna, but I can assure you, nothing will come of it as it is. But for now-"  
>"I understand. Don't worry. When you want to talk about this...<em>her,<em> whoever she is, I'll listen. But only as a thank you for letting me stay!"  
>"Thank you."<p>

She jerked her shoulder free, and walked back into the living room to set up the futon. He watched from his doorframe, knowing that his secret was safe with her, even though it should have died within him.


	14. 6 Break Away

Two days later, Senna was still sleeping on the futon. Things hadn't been the same since Uryu's admission, and the two hadn't spoken much either. Not that Uryu didn't try. He was shocked how stubborn she could be. It was like she was part cute, and part Kurosaki. As awkward as that thought was, he couldn't help but smile, only a bit, as he shook his head at how ridiculous it all was.

She had kept to herself, and strangely enough, he was beginning to feel lonely at home again. There was something nice about having another individual with him, who seemingly liked him - as a friend. A friend was the only way he saw it, because he didn't want to see anything else, if it was there. He didn't want to complicate things. Things were already complicated enough, and he made them even more complicated when he revealed to her his feelings for someone else.

Who he had a hunch wouldn't return them.

It was like this when he walked home from school. Handicrafts club didn't even work to calm his nerves. Direct confrontation was never his style, but Uryu knew that if Senna was going to continue staying with him, something he wasn't sure about himself, living in a hostile environment wasn't going to work. It didn't work for him before, when he lived with Ryuken, which contributed to one of the many reasons why he moved out.

Entering his apartment, Uryu found that there was no sign of his guest. She had actually folded her sheets this morning too. With a curious eyebrow raised, he wondered if she left, for good. Taking his shoes off, and replacing them with his house slippers, he walked over to his desk, and began work on his homework, not wanting to dwell.

His eyes closed as he let out a sigh. It was too quiet. But only for a moment.

Before he knew it, a slam hit the desk and he shot up, to see Senna standing next to him with a piece of paper under her hand, and a pen in the other.

"You said we'd write the letter together. We never did, and I want to."  
>"Letter...?"<br>"To Ichigo. What, did you forget?"

Honestly, he did. So many other things were going on in his mind, the letter slipped from his thoughts easily.

"I'm sorry. I did. You want to write it now?"

He turned his head so that his blue eyes could see her amber ones. He found it strange he didn't sense her riatsu upon entering. Like Kurosaki, she had a difficult time controlling it, but hers wasn't at such a high level, nowhere near it. But her eyes, they were hardened, and he'd never seen them like that.

"That's why I'm over here. I'll do it myself if-"  
>"No. No, I'll write it with you, I told you I would."<p>

He sighed, as she dropped the pen on top of the paper, and carried over a chair from the table.

"You're wearing your sneakers."  
>"Sorry, I forgot to take them off."<br>"You left?"  
>"Yep."<br>"You don't need to act so cold towards me."  
>"I'm not."<p>

He sighed again. He could feel a headache coming on. He watched her every movement, as she walked back over to the door, and took her shoes off. Uryu knew he was going to have to clean later- he hated things not being in order, and he hated dirt even more.

"So where do you want to start?" He asked as she sat down in the chair.  
>"Where am I supposed to start?"<br>"Don't ask me. I've never written a letter before," turning his head, his eyes met hers again. He was surprised at his own thoughts, but he wanted to test something. "Particularly not to someone I like."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
>"You like Kurosaki, don't you?"<br>"No! I did, at least I think I did. But not anymore."  
>"You had a change of heart, then."<br>"I don't even know if I liked him in the first place. Why do you care?"  
>"I-I don't! You're free to have feelings for whoever you do."<br>"I'm not."

Looking away from the violet-haired girl, the teenager felt his stomach turn a bit. He didn't mean to start this, or upset her, or for it to upset himself.

"Let's leave it at that."

Of course he had questions, but he had no desire to ask them. If the feeling in his stomach was any indication of what could come, asking more questions wasn't a good idea.

"Thanks. I guess."  
>"So what about the letter-"<br>"I don't like him anymore. He's busy. I understand he's busy, he's Ichigo, and he has things to do. I know how he is, once he sets his mind to something he doesn't give up. He's a shinigami, right? I don't know much about him, but there's something big. He doesn't need to worry about me, because I'm here. And I'm going to try to be better, and make things easier for you too, Uryu."

His eyes widened as she spoke. What was she talking about? She helped him by making meals, doing the dishes, keeping him company... He felt less lonely.

"But Ichigo doesn't need to worry about me. You can tell him that he's free."  
>"Kurosaki never found you to be a burden, you know."<br>"That's how he is. He doesn't find anyone to be one. Even though he'll complain," she let out a giggle, "he's always there for other people."

"Exactly," the Quincy muttered under his breath. It's a no wonder why the girls, particularly one of them, liked Kurosaki. He was selfless, and didn't push others away in the strong manner he did. He found that he was changing a lot himself, opening up more, but he still preferred to be alone, and attend to his own affairs. "Is that what you want me to write?"

"Is there anything you want to say to him?"

Silence befell the two as he thought. There was a lot Uryu wanted to say to the shinigami. But he had no reason to.

"I'll write a draft."

At least three were written before they agreed on a final product.

She wasn't going to worry Ichigo with her words, but for some reason, tears were falling from her face, while she dictated the letter. Putting down the pen once he finished writing the last sentence, Uryu let Senna sign her own name, as his hand awkwardly reached up, in attempt to pat her back.

"What are you doing?"  
>"You're crying."<br>"You don't have to do that."  
>"I want to."<p>

Every time she talked about Kurosaki this happened. She cried. Never a big cry, always just a few tears.

"You've been through a lot...he was always by your side."  
>"Was. I'm letting him go, now. I've slowly been letting him go since..."<br>"'Since'?"  
>"I met you. After you hand this to him, everything will be better."<p>

He awkwardly continued to rub her back, in attempt to comfort her. He hated seeing women cry. There was nothing he could do about it right now either.

"I'm not sure that's the case."  
>"Right."<br>"Please remember no matter what happens, I never asked you to detach yourself from him."  
>"I know that, Uryu. It's me who wants to break away from those feelings, not just because of you either."<br>"I'm...part-"  
>"Forget I said that."<p>

Watching as she stood, she walked to the bathroom. Turning his head back to the desk, he reread the letter, knowing it was the right thing to do. He vowed that when he returned tomorrow, they would talk about his own Kurosaki. It was only fair.

* * *

><p><em>Kurosaki,<em>

_I am merely writing words dictated to me after this short opening. I beg of you, stop being so dense. It's that behavior which gets you into trouble. As much as I hate to admit it, we're friends, and you have others out there as well - so stop acting as if you need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, and your shoulders alone._

_-Ishida Uryuu_

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo-<strong>

**Why did you stop talking to me when I left your family's clinic? We're friends, I thought we were. I'm glad I got to see you the other day, but you didn't seem so happy. You're a shinigami. I'm a shinigami. But you're different than me - because the others, they like you. You never give up, and I admire that. U/r\y/u\ d\o/e\s/ t/o\o- Please stay safe, and I don't think you are now, but don't worry about me. I'm happy here. Thank you for everything. Good luck. I promise, I'll help you again. You won't even need to take me to dinner, and I won't ask you to bring me on the ferris wheel. I'll see you when you're ready, and things will be like they were before, I hope.**

**-Senna**


	15. 93 Give Up

**A/N: **Yeah, so, if you all (my wonderful readers) can kind of tell, I'm trying to add a bit of conflict to this, so it's not just peachy happy fun times, since obviously life isn't like that. I have to say, I'm very anti-IshiHime, so writing these few chapters made me kind of, well, sick to my stomach. (I'm not a _huge_ IchiSenna fan either, to be honest, even though I've warmed up to it a bit lately.) Don't worry, there isn't any bashing of any characters, as I tried to keep thoughts and actions as IC as possible. Also, don't read expecting IshiHime _or _IchiHime in this story. There will be a secondary pairing, which has been hinted at, and will be used in an upcoming Theme, but the main focus is the pairing of Uryu and Senna, and it will stay as such.

I would also like to take right now to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm happy that you're all so receptive to this, and are enjoying the writing. It's very fun for me to write, and I'm working to improve my writing, and make this as interesting as possible. **I should also say, that I will be increasing the rating shortly to 'T', so I hope I don't lose any of you from that.** I already have some of the future themes written, and this story will eventually have an 'M' rating, and I will post another A/N warning a few chapters ahead of when it is set, as I am doing now, as I have a good amount of the story planned out.

Not to be a pain, but I would really greatly appreciate anyone who reads to leave a review! I'd love to know what you think I'm doing right and wrong, and leave suggestions there as well. I may or may not take them, but I have about 25 theme prompts I'm not sure what I'd like to do with yet. Plus I love input on my writing. **However, if you're going to comment about either my main pairing, or any side pairings this story may have, don't bother because I'm set in what I'm doing with this story in that regard. **_If you have a request for me to write a pairing, leave it in my PM please and I will consider it. _

This has already gotten too long. Okay, I'm gonna stop. Thanks again, and enjoy! -Christine/TheEnchantedDreamer

* * *

><p>"Senna, can you come out here?" Rather than simply looking for her, Uryu found himself in a no-nonsense mood. His anxiety was catching up with him, as he couldn't get his mind off of what he was about to do. While looking at the copper-haired girl he was about to discuss, he still couldn't stop thinking about his guest. Was she even a guest anymore? He made up an excuse to get out of the handicrafts club meeting, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.<p>

His blue eyes locked on to the small girl as she walked into the living area, still in her sleepwear. She mustn't have changed, he figured. Her eyes met his as she let out a sigh.

"I didn't feel like leaving today."  
>"That's fine."<br>"You're home early-"  
>"I gave Kurosaki the letter."<p>

Her shoulders fell, as he walked over to sit on the futon. Uryu was surprised to see that the sheets were folded again. Maybe she would have made the bed if he wasn't so insistent on doing it himself. When she slept in there, anyways. A part of him was beginning to miss it. Not only her body heat, due to the cooling air, but something about the presence of another person was calming. Senna felt the same, but wouldn't admit it. Especially not when he liked someone else. Without the thunder, she had no excuse to sleep in his bed any longer.

"What did he say?"  
>"He was rude, as usual."<br>"That's Ichigo."  
>"Indeed it is. After I told him it was from you, he thanked me. He'll likely want to speak with you after he reads it."<br>"I don't know. Should I bother?"  
>"Yes, you should. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think you owe him at least that."<p>

Uryu felt the cushion of the futon sink in as Senna sat down beside him. A comfortable distance, like when they sat on the park bench, a month or so ago.

"You're probably right. You do know him better than me."  
>"Are you still upset?"<br>"Over what?"  
>"You...know what."<br>"I'm not going to lie, because that's wrong. I am. Things aren't the same anymore."  
>"No, they aren't. I don't like it either."<br>"You can't help the way you feel."  
>"I can. I should know very well that I should give up, she'll never return my feelings."<br>"Then she's stupid. You should never give up."

Maybe she wanted him to, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?"  
>He moved on the futon, shifting his body so it was facing her, and she did the same.<br>"I don't. You never told me."  
>"I owe it to you to tell you now. I've already told you enough, and you've told me about Kurosaki..."<br>"I...would like to know."  
>"The person I like, is Inoue-san."<br>"Inoue...the girl we met at the school?"

Uryu only nodded.

"I'm so sorry...that I acted like that. I didn't know."  
>"No you didn't. I was never mad at you for it."<br>"You could have told me-"  
>"No I couldn't, because you would have acted like this."<br>"Does she know?"

Senna let out a huff of air. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from tearing up.

"Obviously not. I won't be telling her either."  
>"Why!"<br>"There's no point in telling her. I'm not sure how much attention you were paying to the scene, but it's rather clear she likes someone else."  
>"That Arisawa girl?"<p>

Closing his eyes, and smiling a small smile, Uryu found himself amused.

"No, Senna. They're very close, but the person she likes..."

His stomach began turning again. This thought was always in the back of his mind. He never wanted to speak it, he never wanted to hear it, or acknowledge the truth behind it.

"is Kurosaki."  
>"Ichigo?"<p>

Her mind began working...Ichigo...she knew that Inoue and Sado looked familiar, and in that moment she realized that they were both there the night she was saved. She was the other girl who ran up to Ichigo.

"Exactly."

In a way, acknowledging what he found to be the truth, Uryu felt as if he was admitting what he already felt. That he was second best to Kurosaki. As much as he always wanted to prove he was better than the substitute shinigami, and felt he was in multiple ways, the feeling of not measuring up, and being inadequate took him over.

"Ichigo doesn't like her though."  
>"What?"<br>"He doesn't. I can just tell. You see how close he is with Rukia-nee-san. Thinking he even liked me for a bit was silly, don't you think?"  
>"Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san's relationship is a very close bond. You're right. Nobody is ever sure what type of relationship is between them."<br>"You didn't answer my question, Uryu."  
>"Not necessarily. You never know where someone's feelings stand."<br>"And that's why you can't give up, if you really like her."

Blue eyes widened, as he watched her wipe tears from her face.

"She's nice, right? You're friends. And you know, even if she does like Ichigo, at least you'll know. Isn't that better than never knowing? I know you're not open, not really. But how would you feel if tomorrow something happened, and she never got to know your feelings? That almost happened to me, but I realized my feelings were stupid. If you're honest you'll feel better, and then if she doesn't like you, you'll know, and can move on. If she does like you - you can...be...together."

Moving her sleeve from her face, her watery amber eyes studied the boy sitting next to her. She didn't want the other girl to like him back...she knew that...but she didn't want him to be hurt either.

Before she knew it, a hand found her shoulder, once again.

"You need to work on how often you cry, it's difficult to deal with."  
>"I never said you had to deal with it!"<br>"I do have to. You're my friend, after all. Thank you for staying by my side."  
>"No, thank you."<p>

Tentatively, her hands reached over and pulled him into an embrace. She was either going to lose him, or would have to comfort him. Hurt was inevitable. When his hand adjusted so that it enclosed her back, she felt a smile upon her face.

"Stay strong. Promise me that you won't just give up. You're not like that."

Even if Inoue says no...she knew that it wouldn't mean he'd like her instead. She wondered if beneath his obvious feelings for the other girl, if he felt something for her too. It was selfish, but she didn't care.

"I promise, on my pride, that I won't."

Closing his eyes, relaxing in the embrace, somehow strength was building in the teen. She was right- knowing for sure, was better than not knowing at all.

"If she says no...I may eventually give up on her, but I won't everything else."

Nodding against his shoulder, Senna began to let go. Uryu deserves to be happy- that she knew. He knew it too, but refused to admit it.

"I'll confess tomorrow - after cram school."


	16. 60 Rejection

The entire day, the one thought ran through my mind:

_'Why did I let her talk me into this?'_

She had no idea how long I've liked her, or why I've kept it quiet for so long. I've been bracing myself for the worst since we returned from the Soul Society, and I vowed to myself always to keep my feelings about her to myself.

And then comes this other girl, who managed to turn everything upside down.

Luckily for me, Inoue-san agreed to meet me after cram school. She's always prompt, so meeting her before she met up with the others in the morning was simple enough. Cheerful as always, she agreed, without question. Though, by her expression, I could tell she wondered why I asked her to meet- since usually she was the one who found me when she wished to speak. A rare occasion in itself, and only happened when she was looking for Kurosaki.

I wasn't sure if I wanted cram school to pass quickly or not. It dragged on forever. I had what I was going to say in my head. I've had it there for months. My breathing was off, and I could barely pay attention to the lesson. Thankfully, there aren't half as many students here on cram school day, and by some sort of miracle Arisawa-san was away on a competition with her dojo. She never treats me like she does Kurosaki, but of the people who attend cram school, she'd be the most likely to interrupt.

No, I wasn't planning on backing out. Not even as the bell rang, and Inoue-san called after Kurosaki as he bolted out of the building. Hollow alert, most likely.

"Ishida-kun, aren't you going to go with Kurosaki-kun?"  
>"I told you, I'd like to speak with you, Inoue-san. Besides, we both know Kurosaki is more than capable of handling a hollow himself."<br>"You're right!"

She doubted Kurosaki more than she should. Maybe that's Inoue-san's flaw, that she doubts him, when she knows that he's going to win. Maybe my flaw is that I dwell on his achievements.

"Where would you like to talk, Ishida-kun? It's a nice day out, it's kind of chilly but we could sit on the bench outside!"  
>"That's fine, Inoue-san. Please make sure you're warm enough."<p>

As I finished gathering my school supplies in my bag, I watched as she began humming to herself, wrapping a scarf around her neck. I held a smile inside as she zipped her school bag.

"Shall we?"  
>"Let's go, Ishida-kun!" She threw a hand up in the air, and led the way out to the bench. I watched her as she walked, listened as she talked of one of the lessons from today. She was treating me like a regular friend. "What did you think about it?"<p>

"Excuse me?"  
>"The English lesson for today- sensei said we get to start writing poetry after we take practice exams! I'm excited!"<br>"I've never written it before, not even in Japanese."  
>"Ehhh! Really?"<br>"Never."  
>"I'm surprised! I've heard that guys like you are good at it!"<br>"'Guys like me?'"  
>"That's right! Intellectual guys who keep to themselves! I bet Kurosaki-kun is good at it too!"<p>

Again with Kurosaki.

"You have to admit, Kurosaki has his moments of being the exact opposite of intellectual."

Despite her light laughter, Inoue still scolded me for my comment. I should have expected it.

"We're here!"  
>"Please sit down, Inoue-san."<p>

With a hand I gestured to the bench, and made sure she was situated before walking over to sit next to her. Her hair began blowing in the wind, and I could smell the scent of her shampoo.

Strawberries.  
>My eyes shut. I could feel my lips beginning to frown.<p>

_Why did I let her talk me into this?_

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Ishida-kun? It seemed serious that it had to wait until the end of the day!"  
>"It, it's slightly serious."<br>"Is something wrong- did you get hurt, do I need to-"  
>"Nothing is wrong, Inoue-san. Please, calm down."<p>

Her honey-colored eyes widened before they softened. She gave me one of her smiles. I took a deep breath.

"Inoue-san...I'm not sure if I'm overstepping my boundaries...I likely am-"  
>"No no no! It would be impossible for Ishida-kun to overstep his boundaries!"<br>"That's very kind of you, Inoue-san. However...I..."

Even with the cold air blowing on my face, I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up. My mind was switching between thoughts of 'Damn it, Senna,' and 'I'll never be able to talk to Inoue-san again.'

"I've developed...a sort of...I've developed feelings for someone."  
>"Ishida-kun has a crush on someone! How cute-!"<p>

Her innocence almost was enough to make me smile. She really had no idea I was speaking about her.

"I wouldn't call it a 'crush', exactly. I'm not very fond of that word. Inoue-san...the person I've developed feelings for...is you."

My eyes clenched shut. I didn't want to see her reaction. My glasses fell into my lap as my head fell down, not wanting to face her.

"I-I-Ishida-kun!"

I could imagine her red expression. She didn't sound upset...which was my primary concern.

"Ishida-kun...I'm...I'm very flattered."

I began to lift my head back up as I felt a hand on my arm. Slowly my eyes began to open as well. I couldn't see anything clearly, but she was as red as I imagined.

"But...I can't say I feel the same. You're one of my closest friends. We've been through so much together, but, I just-"  
>"You don't need to say any more, Inoue-san. I understand."<br>"You do!"  
>"You like him. I've known this, but I had a hope inside of me that perhaps you saw me in a similar light."<p>

I replaced my glasses upon my face. They felt colder than I anticipated. The blush on Inoue-san's face wasn't like I expected.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. I...I don't just...like him. No, not at all. I...I think I-"  
>"Please, Inoue-san-"<br>"I love him."

The pain that my stomach felt the other night was nothing compared to the feeling in my chest.

Even if I told her how much I wanted to be the one to protect her. I would be there for her. I wanted to be the savior she was looking for. Whatever she wanted...none of these words would change her decision, and it certainly wouldn't make me feel any better.

"He doesn't know, does he?"  
>"I haven't told him-"<br>"Then he doesn't know."  
>"Ehhhh- You know who I'm talking about!"<p>

I sighed again. Maybe my level of patience I had for Inoue was higher than it should have been, but her heart...I know that beneath her words, that her heart is pure.

"Maybe not."  
>"HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE!"<p>

Looking straight ahead, a familiar flash of orange approached.

"The better question is, Kurosaki, why are you back?"  
>"I forgot my schoolbag in the classroom."<br>"Figures as much," I said as I adjusted my glasses.  
>"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"<br>"K-Kurosaki-k-k-kun!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the bright redness returned to Inoue-san's face. It was no longer a blush of love, which she had as she spoke of him.

"What is it, Inoue?"  
>"You...you didn't hear what Ishida-kun and I were talking about, right!"<br>"No- I just saw you two sitting here. It's cold out you know, you should have a jacket on!"  
>"Sorry! You don't need to worry about me, Kurosaki-kun, I'll bring one next time, I promise!"<p>

It was like she forgot I was even there.

And I didn't want to witness this scene.

I picked up my bag and left in silence as they continued to speak. I knew the answer before I even asked the question. But I left with the evidence I needed, and the feeling of second place in my chest.


	17. 73 I Can't

**A/N: **Alrighty. I figured this would be as good a chapter as any to update the rating on. _This story will have a T rating until further notice. _Gotta say, I love how this worked out, and it inspired me to add another story onto my list of things to write. A couple of stories on that list, actually. I still ship these two so hard, but, I digress.

* * *

><p>Today was the day he was going to confess to her. Every thought about it made Senna's chest hurt, and every time, she brought her hand to her heart, yet the pain didn't go away. It was silly, really, she thought to herself. She had no reason to act the way she was, she thought. They were just friends, her and Uryu.<p>

But he was kind, gentile, and not only smart, but he offered her peace and protection. Plus he was fun, in his own weird way. Every good thing that came to her mind about the raven-haired boy made her smile. But it was a bittersweetness.

He was at cram school. He was probably confessing his feelings for the other girl in that moment. Senna was never good with time, so the hour of 1pm on the clock meant nothing to her.

The other girl...she had no reason to dislike her, but she felt a jealousy. Inoue- she's friendly, happy, pretty. The more Senna thought about it, and the other girls' hourglass figure, the more inadequate she felt about her own.

"There's no reason why he wouldn't like her, I guess," she would say to herself every time those thoughts crossed her mind. "Who knows what's going on in her mind, but she'd be crazy not to like him back. She's stupid if she says no."

Senna had taken the day to familiarize herself with Karakura Town some more. She walked up and down streets she never walked on before. She didn't go to the same shopping complex where she met Ichigo, and she wanted to avoid Karakura High at all costs. If the copper-haired girl liked him back, seeing it in front of her face was the last thing Senna wanted.

"HEYYY!"

The loudness snapped her from her thoughts. Turning around in the direction of the sound, she saw a familiar face, as he ran up to her.

"IT IS YOU! I thought that I saw the pretty girl I met last week! So I decided to call-"  
>"O-oh...you're one of those kids I met."<br>"You don't remember my name?"

That brown haired kid...the loud one.

"Is it...Asame?"  
>"C-c-close!"<br>"I'm not in the mood to guess."  
>"It's 'Asano'...you can call me my given name though! All the pretty girls can!"<br>"I don't know it."  
>"Hey, don't act so down. It's a Saturday!"<br>"That's right! Shouldn't you be at cram school?"  
>"No way! Only traitors and nerds go to cram school! You look like you just came from-"<br>"I don't go to school."

Sighing, Senna patted down her skirt. Having only a few things to wear sucked, that much she knew. During the week she could get away with it, since her outfit looked like a school uniform, but on the weekend, it was just horrible.

"I just need to go shopping."  
>"O-oh...by the way, my name is Keigo."<br>"I'm Senna-"  
>"Yeah, I know."<p>

Lifting her eyes up, she saw a sheepish smile on his face. He seemed nice enough. And maybe, he'd be able to get her mind off of what plagued it.

"So, Keigo, why are you out?"  
>"We~ell, I was going to hang out with Mizuiro, but he ditched me at the last minute. My sister is getting ready for some date, so I was walking around, waiting for her to leave."<br>"You don't like her, do you?'  
>"Nope, she's the epitome of all evil!"<br>"You shouldn't say that with a smile on your face," a smile beginning to creep up on her own lips as Senna giggled.

"She should be leaving soon though, I just came over here to buy a juice- WOULD YOU WANT TO COME OVER!"  
>"G-go over?"<br>"Why not? You don't seem to be doing anything-"  
>"That's right, I'm not!"<p>

She was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"I'll go. But, you have to buy me a juice."  
>"CONSIDER IT DONE!"<p>

As the two walked over to the juice machines, they exchanged more pleasantries, made jokes, and other forms of conversation. Even with his occasional expressions of loudness, she still found his company to be nice. It was almost refreshing to be around someone more like herself. And not once did she think about Uryu. That was the best part, until she realized it, as they reached his door.

"Is something wrong, Senna- DO YOU NOT WANT TO COME INSIDE?"  
>"H-huh?" Snapping out of her daydream, she shook her head. "N-Nothing's wrong! I want to!"<p>

Tears streamed down his face, in almost a comedic manner, as she sipped her juice. She smiled again, thinking of how amusing this boy was to watch.

"You can sit on the sofa- or if you want, we can go to my room! My parents aren't home today either!"  
>"Parents?"<br>"Yeah, my parents- what, you don't live with your parents?"  
>"N-no. I...I'm staying with..."<p>

Down-casting her amber eyes from him, Keigo tilted his head, almost concerned, as he led them to his room. Senna tried to take another sip of juice, but found that it was empty. Keigo took the can from her, and threw it in the corner with the rest of the empty cans, including his own.

"N-Nobody! I'm by myself."  
>"You live alone? You're so luckyyy!"<br>"I guess I am...h-hey, Keigo," she addressed him, gearing up to ask a question. "What do you think of Inoue?"

Luckily, she didn't see his eyes light up once the name was brought up.

"THE GODDESS OF OUR CLASS-!"  
>"So you like her?"<br>"I like all the pretty girls! That means you too!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You're pretty, so of course I like you too! Sure, you're not as busty but-"  
>"nobody's called me that in this life," Senna spoke in a whisper as she threw her arms around him. "nobody."<br>"B-BUT YOU ARE! Nobody's been nice enough to talk with me in this life either SO THANK YOU!"

'I'd rather be interesting,' her thoughts began to circle. 'Uryu thinks I'm interesting...but he doesn't think I'm pretty. Maybe he's like family too..like Ichigo...' Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her too, except they were much lower, and his hands were cupping something they shouldn't have been.

"You're soft too-if that means anything!"

Feeling her face turn red, but enjoying the compliments, she stayed quiet. No matter what thoughts were going through her mind, she couldn't think of how to respond. Not even as his hands began to squeeze the flesh of her backside from above her skirt.

"h-he's never touched me like this..."  
>"Who? Are you talking about-"<br>"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"  
>"...way to ruin the mood!"<p>

Bringing her arms back down from his neck, Senna rested her forearms on the brunette's chest, still not moving moving enough to indicate she wanted his hands off of her. Her face began to flush even more, almost to the point of matching her ribbon.

"This is so sweet! Girls usually yell at me for touching them- but not you!"  
>"They do?"<p>

Tilting her head back up her eyes met his, as an awkward smile was given to her.

"Y-yeah! The girls at school yell at me if I even talk to them-"  
>"I won't. I didn't really like you when we first met...you were too loud, but I think you're nice."<br>"C-can we go lay on the bed?"  
>"Bed?"<p>

He nodded as his hands began to slip lower, a blush starting to take over his face as well. She wished she knew what he was thinking. The flattery was going to her head, as she nodded back.

"okay."

Turning them around, Keigo began to walk backwards towards his bed, slowly. Senna wondered if it was because he was nervous, and strangely he laid her down on top of him.

"what...am I supposed to do?"  
>"I read books like this all the time! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"<br>"d-don't be so loud!"  
>"Heh, sorry..."<p>

A hand slipped underneath her skirt, as the other began to reach around the front to find her chest. She could feel the nervousness in his hands - they shivered as they gripped her. A sound came out of her mouth, as he smiled.

"It's okay, you can be louder if it feels good."  
>"does it feel good for you?"<br>"Y-yeah! Your chest isn't that big, but you're soft everywhere!"  
>"you don't have to keep talking about how my chest isn't very big..."<br>"Sorry! Small breasts are cute too though!" It was like to affirm his statement, he gave her another squeeze.

"i don't think i'm supposed to be doing this."  
>"W-why not?"<br>"i..."

Eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. What made it worse, was that the boy beneath her began to lift his head, in attempt to kiss her. Using her arms to push herself up, Senna escaped with a kiss on her chin.

"Nope! I can't do this! Not with you!"  
>"W-wait..."<br>"You're nice, Keigo, and I really like you, but not like this. I can't let you kiss me."  
>"But you let me do all that other stuff!"<br>"T-that's different..."  
>"Did I do something wrong?"<br>"No...not at all. C-can you move your hands, though?"

Slowly, he slid his hand off of her curves, not before giving each of them a final squeeze.

"Sorry - I couldn't help myself."  
>"It's not fair to you. Because...because I like Uryu-" scrambling up, Senna pulled her body together, as she sat against the wall.<p>

"WAIT, I WAS RIGHT! You like Ishida?"

She only nodded.

"Why?"  
>"I don't know. I've...I've been staying with him..."<br>"You lied!"  
>"Mhm. He holds my hand too-"<br>"I could hold your hand!"  
>"You're right. Besides...he likes someone else anyways."<br>"I wouldn't know about that. We're not close."  
>"Guess not."<p>

The feeling of a hand resting on her shoulder commanded her attention, and she looked over to the teen, who was kneeling on his bed.

"I wouldn't mind being your second choice you know, because, well, you're pretty. And funny. And fun to be with - and you're really soft too!"  
>"I can't. I couldn't do that to you, because you're all those things- except soft. I was surprised to feel some muscle!" Giggling, Senna lifted a hand up to her mouth, covering it.<p>

"He~ey! I may be lazy, but I do play soccer sometimes."  
>"Can we be friends though?"<br>"If you still want to be, I'd be okay with that."  
>"And will you keep what I told you a secret?"<br>"Sure. I'm loud, and I may have a big mouth, but you can trust me. Like I said, if things don't work out with Ishida, I wouldn't mind if you came to me."  
>"I guess I can keep that in mind. Thank you, Keigo."<p>

Unwrapping herself from her grip, she reached a hand up, and squeezed his hand with hers. If it wasn't for this, maybe her true feelings for the boy she'd been living with wouldn't have been realized. A bittersweet smile graced Senna's lips as she began to make her way off the bed, but she was pulled back. Her eyes met Keigo's as he spoke.

"You can come visit again if you want. Next time we can just play video games! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A NEW GAMING PARTNER!"  
>"...I think...I'd really like to do that! I've never played video games before."<p>

A smiled was shared between them as he let go of her hand.

Even though she didn't know it, he couldn't believe that she agreed, and that he'd actually have a female friend.

And she couldn't believe that she admitted her feelings to a stranger, or that she agreed to come back. But, if there was next time, she knew to wear pants.


	18. 28 Sorrow

She said no. Of course she did, I knew it all a long, after all. How stupid, and careless of me. I promised myself I wouldn't dwell on it either. It wouldn't have been so bad, if he didn't show up. Honestly, leave it to the Great Kurosaki to make things worse.

I shouldn't think these things, he is, sadly, my friend. He's my friend who has helped me out of many messes before, including the mess of hollows I created myself.

As much as I do like her, Inoue is just a female. It's not as if she's the only female. Statistically, the world has more females than males nowadays, doesn't it? Hmnh...

But I still like her, don't I? Feelings can't disappear within mere minutes. I wonder if he's walking her home. It is a Saturday, after all, and all types of delinquents are running around on weekends.

I may as well take the long way back to my apartment. It's not really a home, but it's the closest thing I have to one. Now that sensei...grandfather, is gone. It's not like Ryuken bothers, or that he ever did. Maybe he tried when mother was alive to appease her, but I can't imagine him appeasing anybody.

Why am I thinking about Ryuken, of all people, at this time? I can just imagine what he'd say to me.

"Pathetic, Uryu. An acceptable human girl, and you lose her affection to a shinigami..."

Oh dear god, a woman heard me muttering. Luckily this convenience shop is far from my place. It's the only one around that carries the flavor of tea I like. I may as well buy something for lunch here as well. I may not be much of a cook, but compared to what Senna's been making-

That girl is another story. Obviously she's upset over whatever feelings she has for Kurosaki. At least from what I can tell. And to think, I thought she was different, and not part of the fan club he seems to be amassing. Even though she calls me her friend, something I should be more than used to being called by women, I still don't know what I'm expected to say to her when I return.

She already referred to Inoue-san as 'stupid' once, just for the possibility of her saying no to me when I confessed. I can imagine what she'd say to me now too...

"Are you kidding? How stupid of her, trust me, Uryu, when I see her, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

The same woman looked at me again. I should stop muttering out loud, I suppose. I don't want to upset anyone over this, it's so trivial. Yet, I can't help but be upset over it myself. I suppose this occasion calls for my favorite soup. Maybe that will help cheer me up. Doubtful, of course.

However, admittedly, it will be nice to have someone who will listen. Even with her threats.

* * *

><p>He probably told her already. He probably told her while I was in that loud kid's bedroom. I just wanted juice, I didn't ask to be touched when I went over. Maybe that's what some boys like. Ichigo didn't touch me, and didn't even want me to sleep in his bed. Uryu is afraid of me touching him, but I guess he has reason.<p>

It's probably bad that I didn't hate it. Isn't it? I don't even want to go back to Uryu's house...what will I tell him about this?

"I went over to your classmates' house and he touched my butt!"

Eeeek! Little kids are starring at me. That's what happens when I walk through the park, on a Saturday. Maybe I should go sit up in a tree...

The trees are never hard to climb. I like sitting up inside of them, and thinking. I wonder if Uryu likes trees. I can't believe that I admitted that I like him to some kid I don't even know. For all I know, he could be some spy, and will go off and tell someone, who will tell someone else, and it'll get back to the last person I want to know!

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like one of those girly mangas one of Ichigo's sisters let me read. Damn it, Senna, get yourself together. After all, you know where things stand, huh?

What am I going to say to him if he got rejected?

"Are you kidding me? Inoue is stupider than I thought! Uryu you can do better- and trust me, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

The birds flew out of the tree. Guess I was too loud. heh heh heh...

If I tell him he can do better, am I implying I'm better? I really don't know her. But she's pretty, shapely, nice...I guess I'm nice, I'm funny, I'm happy...and that Keigo kid said I was pretty. That was nice of him. That's probably the only good that came of going to his house. Though, those video games sounded fun too!

But I didn't want him to touch me, and I don't want him to try it again. The only person I want to do that kind of stuff doesn't like me. He thinks we're friends, and ever since I went to his school he hasn't talked to me. Why is everything so complicated!

Maybe I'll just take a nap here. I'm not sure when he's supposed to get back anyways. Besides, if I sleep on it, maybe an idea will come to me.

Especially because if she likes him back, how am I going to take it? I want to be happy for him, and her too, I guess, but I just can't. I'm selfish like that sometimes, aren't I? I wish I wasn't, but it's just the way things are. Maybe I won't have to worry about it.

Maybe I'll just get to comfort him, my way.


	19. 65 Horror

**A/N:** I decided that I like spelling 'Uryuu' like this better than how I've been spelling it. Plus I'm pretty sure that 'Uryuu' is the correct spelling. So from now on it'll be 'Uryuu' instead of 'Uryu.' Other than that nothing else is new; enjoy!

* * *

><p>Luckily when he received the phone call about going out, she still wasn't home. Inoue wanted to put together a group dinner to celebrate Arisawa's competition win with the dojo. Somehow Sado was the one calling him. Probably because of what happened earlier in the day.<p>

Uryuu didn't even bother changing out of his school uniform, with the exception of changing the cardigan out for a grey blazer. He had no idea what sort of restaurant they'd be going to after they all met up, so he figured the ideal 'dress to impress' fit the situation.

He only left a short note on the table, in the case that Senna would return.

_Out to dinner. My apologies that you weren't around. I will be back before it gets too late. There are leftovers from my lunch, should you want them._  
><em>-Ishida Uryuu<em>

He was formal even in his basic letters. The teen felt bad about fibbing, stating he regretted that the girl wasn't there when he was invited out, but he didn't want to face her, and let her know about his rejection, and then have her face Inoue. Senna wasn't exactly the type to hold in her thoughts.

'She really is part cute, and part Kurosaki,' he thought to himself as he shut the door behind him, making sure it was unlocked if she returned.

The thought of seeing Inoue was almost enough to make Uryuu not want to attend, but he felt he owed something to not only her, but the group of them. From what Sado told him 'everyone' was attending.

Of course he was the first one at the meeting spot. Followed by Sado-san, Arisawa-san and Inoue-san together, Kuchki-san, and Kurosaki together, and eventually Asano and Kojima-san showed up, just as they were about to leave without them.

Kurosaki refused going to a Korean BBQ, Arisawa's choice.

"Kurosaki..."  
>"I don't want to hear it, Ishida! My sister just made that last night. Tatsuki, what else would you want?"<br>"American food, I guess. Whatever, Orihime and I will just get Korean BBQ tomorrow- Kuchiki can come if she wants too-"

The conversation continued like that until they all reached the establishment. Considering the size of the group, the waitresses had to put two tables together. Uryuu found himself sitting between Sado and Kojima, and directly across from Kurosaki, who had Kuchiki and Inoue on either side, with Arisawa and Asano at the respective heads of the table.

"Awww, Tatsuki-chan is so far away~~"  
>"Don't you dare call me that, Asano!"<p>

Kuchiki muttered something to herself about getting stuck next to the loudmouth. A small smirk met the Quincy's lips as he heard her complaint.

"Kurosaki, switch with Kuchiki-san."  
>"W-what the hell?"<br>"It's not fair for her to get stuck over there is it?"  
>"That's right! You took the seat I pulled out, Ichigo! Ishida you didn't have to say anything, but I wanted to sit next to Inoue, so I could talk to Arisawa easier!"<p>

Not wanting to make a scene in the restaurant, Ichigo stood up, and let Rukia slide over, as he took her seat. Pushing up his glasses, Uryuu knew Ichigo probably wasn't going to speak to Arisawa much, if he spoke to anyone. His whole stance gave off that it was in fact Rukia who dragged him out anyways.

"W-where'd Kurosaki-kun go!"

Even with Inoue's complaint, and the feeling of his compression in his chest, Uryuu looked straight ahead at the shinigami, glad to be rid of Kurosaki in his immediate vision.

Ishida found himself staying quiet, listening to the others' various conversations, as Rukia seemed to be doing, until it came time to order. Despite it being an American restaurant, Uryuu stuck to basics - tea, and a seafood dish - while everyone else was more adventurous. He even couldn't help but smile, and cringe, as Inoue asked to combine tomato, cottage cheese, corn, and salad dressing together to go with a hamburger.

Once the waitress left, the conversations resumed as they were, once they toasted Tatsuki's win.

"Mizuiro, I cannot thank you enough, man!"  
>"What are you talking about Asano-san?"<br>"You ditched me today! But my day was even better than I thought!"

For whatever reason, Uryuu opted to stick with that conversation. Sado was only nodding along as Arisawa documented her win - and karate was something Uruyu didn't know very much about. Inoue and Kuchiki were making plans to go shopping after school during the week, and were being met with unamused glances from Ichigo. He probably knew he'd get stuck going, since the name 'Urahara' was brought up.

Asano having a good day was the most unusual topic, and thus, the most interesting to the Quincy. In a way, it was strangely terrifying. Maybe the universe worked in ways like that- give someone a day from Hell, and someone else the best day of their life.

"How so?"  
>"We~ell, I left the house while my idiot sister was getting ready for her date with that bald guy from the school a few towns over-"<br>"You don't remember his name?"  
>"No way! Anyways, that's not important!"<br>"Sorry, Asano-san," Kojima pulled out his cellphone. Pushing up his glasses, Uryuu wondered to himself what took him so long.

"So I was going to buy some juice, and I ran into that girl!"  
>"What girl?"<br>"You know- the one that came to school the other day."  
>"Oh, <em>his<em> friend."  
>"Yeah!"<br>"What happened," suddenly the smaller boy grew more interested, as he looked away from his phone.

"We talked, and after I bought her a juice, like she asked me to, she came back to my place-"

Now, maybe involuntarily, Uryuu was looking in the direction of the conversation. Maybe it was because Asano's voice raised about 3 decibels as he grew more excited, but the fact that a girl actually agreed to 'go back to his place' was utterly horrifying. Especially to Ishida, who, while he never considered himself overly outstanding in the looks department, thought himself to be at least a better catch than the idiotic loudmouth.

"What are you talking about Keigo, you actually got a girl over?"  
>"Oh, NOW, Ichigo's interested! I see how it is!"<br>"I see how you act."  
>"He has a point, Asano-san."<br>"Heyyyy~!"  
>"Man, that girl had to be pretty stupid to willingly visit you."<br>"I don't think 'stupid' is the word, Kurosaki-san."  
>"That's right! She's nice, and pretty, and soft, and she wants to be my friend too!"<br>"What do you mean 'my', Asano?" Uryuu finally spoke up. Something about the way he phrased the last sentence disturbed him, and made him want to learn more about that.

"NOW EVEN ISHIDA IS INTERESTED!"  
>"Calm down! Do you want the girls to hear you?"<p>

Shaking his head rapidly, Keigo looked down in shame.

"Well, I mean that she's already friends with Ichigo, and Ishida- and she told me-"  
>"Hold it..."<br>"For once, I need to agree with Kurosaki- who exactly are you talking about?"  
>"And why'd you call her 'soft'?"<br>"Please, do tell, Asano-san."  
>"Don't all gang up on me here!"<p>

"We're not," the three others answered in unison, but in slightly different tones.

"You know, that pretty girl Ishida brought to the school! Senna - the one with purple-ish hair, she's kinda short-"  
>"What did you mean by 'she's soft,' Asano?"<p>

Ichigo looked over in Uryuu's direction, as did Mizuiro. The Quincy merely adjusted his glasses as his gaze maintained transfixed on the brown haired boy.

"Oh you caught that..." he whispered before laughing nervously. "Well, she let me hug her, and touch her! THAT WAS THE POINT OF MY STORY! A girl, an actual real life girl, let me touch her!"  
>"Like how?"<br>"I didn't know you were so interested in stuff like this, Kurosaki-san."  
>"I'm not! I just know how he is..."<br>"First, she gave me a hug, so I hugged her back, and I got to touch her butt instead of her back- and then we laid down on the bed, and she didn't hit me when I touched her chest! It-"

The table went silent as they heard a chair push back, and saw Uryuu's tall, yet slim, figure stand from his seat.

"This is all your fault, Kurosaki..." he muttered before slowly walking over towards Asano, who wasn't very far. All eyes were on him, including the girls, who had been talking about getting together after Korean BBQ to finish homework. He didn't care.

He stopped right beside the happy teenager. Uryuu, while standing, towered over the other boy, when normally their heights matched. Even with his eyes closed, Uryuu could have sensed the fear from Asano, who turned in his seat to look at the usually quiet, and reserved teen.

"I'm not your biggest fan, Asano, but I think you already knew that. I'm only going to tell you this once. You don't touch a woman when it's obvious she's upset, and in an emotional state!" Clenching his fist, before he knew it, he felt it make contact with the brunette's cheek, sending him back in his chair. Lucky for him, Ichigo caught him.

"Damn it, Ishida, just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

The ginger-haired boy yelled at his comrade, only to be met with an icy glare, before the blue orbs returned to the deviant. Uryuu didn't know the exact details of what took place earlier that afternoon, but based on the behavior he witnessed over the past week, he knew Senna wasn't her usual self. He thought it was because of Kurosaki, but regardless of the cause of her sadness, one never takes advantage of a hurt woman.

"Secondly, you never brag about it to anybody! We don't care about your private matters, and it's in bad taste."

Looking back to the other side of the table, where the girls, particularly Inoue and Arisawa were looking on, horrified, Uryuu let out a huff of air.

"My apologies, particularly to you, Arisawa-san, but I'll be leaving for the evening. I hope this disturbance didn't ruin your congratulatory dinner." Walking towards her, he left his share of the bill on the table, and gave a small bow before leaving the restaurant.

He didn't want to stick around to hear Asano whine about his face, get questioned about why he hit the bastard, or be around any of them. At that point, he was more concerned about exactly what happened to Senna to make her so delusional to go over to that ingrates' house in the first place.

Besides, after that get together, he was ready to talk to someone about his day.


	20. 5 Seeking Solace

**A/N: **Yeah, I forgot to upload this yesterday. My mom had to go in for a surgery so I spent the day taking care of her. This story has gotten 1002 hits, so I'm really excited about that! It's a shame there aren't a few more reviews though...*hint hint*. Anyways, I should say now that this is likely going on hiatus until March when I'll have time to write some more. I have a decent amount of future chapters written, but the next one in the sequence hasn't been written yet. I've been much more 'into' 64 Theme Drabbles [please check it out!], so I've been slacking. My apologies. I'll be one of _those_ people who say that perhaps some reviews would give me incentive to get writing, haha. Whether or not it goes on hiatus, I'm not giving up on this story!

Enjoy the update!

* * *

><p>It was a long day, for both of them. It was almost disgusting how antagonizing the events of one day could be. They were both drained of energy, but in different ways. It was dark by the time Senna woke up, glad she didn't somehow fall out of the tree - it has happened before, when she slept in them.<p>

The entire walk back to his apartment, she dwelled on what she could possibly say to Uryuu. It annoyed her, and a feeling of guilt plagued her. When she arrived and found the door unlocked, and nobody there, she figured he was still out.

Immediately, her mind went to the worst.

"Of course she said yes, and they're probably out on a date, huh?"

Frowning, she made her way to the futon, where she proceeded to lay down yet again. She didn't even see the note he left her on the table.

As for Uryuu, he walked home in a huff. It wasn't obvious from looking at him, he remained in his typical composure, but inside his mind, he wished he would have been able to do worse to the perverted delinquent. It confused him as to why- since a punch should have been sufficient for someone who took advantage of a woman.

He hated admitting that she wasn't just a typical woman to him anymore. Somehow, they formed a strange kind of bond.

His hand reached for the door knob, and his eyes widened as he felt that it was still unlocked. Maybe she hadn't returned. He thought he told her to lock the door after her. Opening it, he walked inside, and almost tripped over her shoes on the floor.

"So she's here after all."

Sliding off his shoes, replacing them with his slippers, and shutting the door behind him, he took his jacket off, sliding it on the back of a chair.

"Uryuu...that's you, right?"  
>"Yes, Senna, it's me," Uryuu answered, sounding both relieved, and annoyed, at the same time. Who else would be at his apartment? Or was she expecting someone else for whatever reason?<p>

"Did you have fun on your date?"  
>"What date?" His face began to heat up. Why would she think that? But then he saw that his note was untouched, left in the exact same spot. "You didn't see my note."<p>

"You left me a note, telling me you were going out on a date?"  
>"I told you it wasn't a date! Besides, I left before any food was served."<p>

His eyes watched as she sat up from the futon. She still wasn't looking at him- because she still didn't know how to face him. He was pretty adamant that he wasn't on a date. Just where was he, and what happened, she wondered.

"How was your day, Senna?"  
>"I should ask you the same thing-"<br>"Please answer me."

She turned from her position to see that Uryuu had sat down at the table, and was playing with a piece of paper. He wasn't facing her, and aside from his tone, showed no indication of caring to interact with her.

"It was okay."  
>"What did you do?"<br>"Why are you interrogating me? You could at least look at me while you-"  
>"I can't look at you."<br>"Did I do something?"  
>"It wasn't you who did anything."<p>

God did she hate how ambiguous he was being. She wanted badly to ask him about his own day, find out the answer to his confession.

"She said no, by the way."  
>"What?"<p>

She wasn't expecting him to offer up the information. Especially not if he got rejected. It was like he read her mind, and was giving her the answer she was looking for.

"I told her, and she said she couldn't accept my feelings."  
>"I-I don't know what to say. I thought about it all day too-"<br>"You thought about what to say to me, all day?"  
>"Most of the day," standing up from the futon, she walked over to the table, she saw the paper that Uryuu had been fiddling with. It was from a notebook. "What's that?"<p>

"The note I left for you. I was out at a dinner with students from my class. Arisawa-san placed highly in her karate competition."  
>"That's good! I didn't see the letter though- Uh...why did you come back so soon?"<br>"I suppose it's not important."

Carefully she lifted her hand, and placed it on his shoulder. She was treating him as if he were a fragile doll, who was liable to fall apart. She felt as if he was in that moment. Something was different.

"Please tell me. We've talked about a lot now, you can tell me."  
>"Just like you can tell me what happened to you!"<p>

Amber eyes widened, as her grip on his shoulder tightened. His body tensed. He felt like he lashed out at her, but he felt as if it was necessary. She didn't want to tell him what happened, what touches she experienced.

He didn't want to tell her about what words he experienced.

"I...I can't tell you, because you-"  
>"I already heard about it."<p>

Suddenly, a weight was on his shoulders. Dark spots began to collect on his shirt as her tears fell onto him. She could feel his breathing grow heavier, and his heartbeat quicken, even though it wasn't the focus of her attention.

"I wasn't expecting it. I only wanted to be with someone. I knew you were with her, I was almost sure she was going to say yes. I felt lonely. I've been alone in this world, but I've never felt lonely until today. I told him to stop-"  
>"I hit him."<br>"What?"  
>"He was at the dinner, and after he ran his mouth about you, as to be expected of his type, I hit him."<p>

Stunning. Senna couldn't move herself at all.

"I..."  
>"I've been thinking of what to tell you about my situation as well. I set myself up for failure before I began. I know you'll likely hold what happened against her, but don't."<br>"She hurt you."  
>"Nothing I wasn't expecting. The 'best' part, was that right after I confessed, she told me that she 'loves' Kurosaki, who interrupted at that moment. I never should have said anything in the first place but-"<br>"Don't. You know now, don't you? I'm not who you want, but I'm here for you too."  
>"I know you are. That's one thing I was certain about, as well."<p>

She couldn't believe how relieved she was to hear he was rejected. It was selfish. She already knew that it was selfish of her to feel that way, but it didn't mean she had to tell him that. A certain feeling, an indescribable one, moved through her as he confirmed his faith in her. Maybe she was seeing it as faith, but that's what he intended, and was offering it as.

They had been in that position for longer than he would have expected. Uryuu sighed, as he lifted a hand up to hold onto one of Senna's arms. He usually hated people getting close to him. Even earlier, when Inoue touched him, a friendly touch on the arm, he felt himself heat up. He didn't feel that way around this girl anymore. The line blurred, as soon as she entered his bed.

"This isn't very comfortable, is it?"  
>"Comfort, huh?"<br>"What are you talking about?"

'That's what this was, wasn't it? Someone comforting you.' Throughout his life, Uryuu felt as though he was never properly comforted when he needed it. No matter the occasion, he was treated as if he should move on alone.

"I'm perfectly comfortable right here."

She smiled hearing that. Even though her back felt strained, any amount of pain didn't matter. He was accepting her offer of comfort. Just as she was letting him comfort her too - though she had nothing to complain about, at least in her mind.

"I'll do this for you whenever you want, you know."  
>"I know. Thank you."<p>

And neither of them felt lonely.

"Things will go back to normal, now, right?"  
>"I can't see why they wouldn't."<p>

"Can I sleep in your room again tonight?" muffling her voice in her arm, Senna's tears had stopped a while back, and her eyes began to sting. However, she couldn't help but ask that question. A smile even formed on her face, as Uryuu's face heated up.

"I-If you must."  
>"Your bed is more comfortable than the futon, so that's why I asked."<br>"I wouldn't have expected any other reason."


End file.
